The Silver Demon
by DragonsForce91
Summary: After the battle with Moryomaru, Inuyasha and his friends head their way to find Naraku and defeat before he collects all the shards of the Shikon Jewel. However, another threat has its eyes on the Shikon Jewel. Who is this threat? Will Inuyasha and his friends find a way to defeat Naraku and this threat? [Book 6]
1. Chapter 1: Unknown Demons

The Silver Demon

**A/N: Hello again everyone. Welcome to my next multi-chapter story. In case you are reading one of my stories for the first time, this is a simple note. I am writing a major crossover between six mangas/animes. This is part of that large crossover. Of course, this story can still be read on its own, but keep in mind that the upcoming crossover includes aspects of all six individual stories. Speaking of which, this is the final individual story. My next multi-chapter story will be the crossover. I am almost there. I have started writing this crossover since February 2012. Now, I am almost there. Regardless, I am happy to introduce 'The Silver Demon.' Enjoy the first chapter.**

**After defeating Moryomaru, Inuyasha and his friends continue their search for Naraku. As Kikyo and Kohaku take one direction, Inuyasha travels with Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara towards a dangerous path with unknown results. However, a new and dark presence appears upon the lands. This darkness threatens to destroy everything including Inuyasha and his nemesis Naraku. Who is this darkness and are Inuyasha and his friends ready to face it? Find out in 'Chapter 1: Unknown Demons'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Inuyasha.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 1: Unknown Demons

It has been a few days since the defeat of Moryomaru. Inuyasha, the half demon dog travels alongside his fellow companions, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. Kagome travels alongside Inuyasha wearing her modern day school uniform, which does not bring many questions from the residents of this world. Miroku, the monk of the group travels with his stand in hand as Sango, the demon slayer walks next to him. Behind the four humans are the demon fox Shippo and the demon cat Kirara. A few days ago, Kikyo left with Kohaku saddening Sango in the process. Furthermore, Miroku continues to feel pain in his right hand. He knows his time is almost up, but he must make it until the end. He is so close to Naraku, yet so far away. Sango notices Miroku's pain, which adds to her own. So many of people she cares for have met their ends at the hands of Naraku. Naraku, just thinking about his name sends chill down her spine. It is not the chills of fear, but the chills of hatred. This demon has to die if everyone here is to gain some sort of peace.

"We should rest here," said Miroku.

"Sure," replied Inuyasha, as he remains quiet.

Kagome's eyes show sadness as she looks at Inuyasha from behind. She already knows what the half-demon is thinking. Kikyo, the woman to have Inuyasha's heart, continues to be on his mind. Kagome knows this as it causes her heart to ache. What is she to do about it? Nothing, nobody can forget his or her first love. All Kagome can do is wait and hope. Until then, she will help Inuyasha. She will be there by his side and provide him the support he needs. The group makes camp near a river as they prepare to sleep for the night. Kagome lies on her bedroll while looking up to the night sky. Slowly, her eyes begin to close indicating sleep is near. However, before she has the chance to fall asleep, she hears a sudden noise, which catches the attention of everybody there.

"We need to run as fast as we can!" shouted a voice from afar.

Inuyasha grabs the hilt of his sword as Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Kagome prepare for anything. Shippo swallows hard as he stands near Kagome. Soon, an old man, a young man, and young woman come out of the thick bushes in a panic. They notice Inuyasha's group, but do not pay any attention to them.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Kagome to the group of three people.

"We need to leave!" exclaimed the old man. "It is not safe here."

"What do you mean?" asked Sango.

"A group of red-eyed demons attacked our village," said the old man. "They slaughtered everyone. Only a few of us made it out, but we don't know if anybody else did."

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango look at each other as a single thought runs through their minds, Naraku. Who else can cause so much panic? Regardless, this is their chance to find Naraku and bring him down.

"Leave and let us take care of this," said Miroku as Inuyasha begins to rush towards the source of blood.

The rest of the group follows Inuyasha preparing for the worse. After ten minutes of running, Inuyasha and his comrades finally reach the village. However, upon entering the small village, all they see is pure destruction. The village walls are gone as numerous dead bodies pile upon the streets of the town.

"What happened here?" asked Shippo as he notices the numerous dead bodies.

He cringes at the sight, but decides to remain quiet further.

"Who else could have done this?" asked Inuyasha. "Naraku will not stop until he has killed everyone."

"But, why attack a small village?" asked Miroku. "What profit would there be for him?"

Nobody is able to answer Miroku as the group returns his or her attention to the ruin village. A dark and scary chill runs down their spines. This chill is far different from the one they had before. Why it is such, is beyond them.

*SC*

"Koga wait up!" shouted Ginta as he and Hakkaku try to catch up to their pack leader.

"Come on, run faster!" yelled Koga back to his team.

Koga has spent the past few days searching for Naraku, but any signs he found only disappeared a few hours later. It is almost as if Naraku is playing with him or trying to lead him somewhere. Koga's thoughts return to his dead pack members. Naraku has caused so much damage to his pack, there is no way Koga will surrender his fight against Naraku. As long as he has his Shikon Jewel Shards, Koga will defeat Naraku. As Koga continues to run, a foul smell catches his attention causing the demon wolf to stop in his tracks. He looks around sniffing for the source of the smell.

"This amount of blood," said Koga to himself. "This has to be a slaughter, nothing else. It has to be Naraku."

Koga changes directions and heads towards the source of the blood. Around ten minutes later, Koga finally reaches the village and comes across a horrible site. Koga looks around the village noticing the burnt houses, dead bodies, and ruin trees. Koga clenches his hands into fists as his blood begins to boil. Only Naraku will produce such an attack, but for what purpose. Koga takes another sniff of the area, but is soon shock by the results. Soon, Ginta and Hakkaku reach Koga and are shock to see the village.

"Who did this?" asked Ginta.

"Who else?" retorted Koga. "Naraku has to be the one involved, but there is something strange. Now that I take another whiff of the smell, I can't find Naraku in this area."

"If Naraku wasn't here, then who?" asked Ginta.

"Um, Koga, Ginta you might want to see this," said Hakkaku.

Koga and Ginta walk towards Hakkaku. Upon reaching his comrade, Koga notices a dead body of a creature.

"Is that a wolf?" asked Hakkaku, looking at the fading red lines on the animal.

"No," responded Koga. "That is no wolf. It is something else."

*SC*

"Lord Sesshomaru, why have we stopped?" asked Jaken as he stops alongside Rin and A-Un.

Sesshomaru and his followers have been walking for a few hours searching for Naraku, but a sudden change in the air stops Sesshomaru's advancement. He does not respond to Jaken's question as he continues to listen to the area around him. Jaken wonders what is causing his master to halt their journey.

"Is there something wrong my lord?" asked Jaken.

"Jaken," said Sesshomaru as he finally answers the smaller demon. "We must trend carefully. Something has arrived and it is powerful."

"Surely, my lord, this arrival is not a threat," said Jaken.

Sesshomaru does not respond to Jaken, but his thoughts remain on this new threat. Even he does not know the true power of this arrival. Sesshomaru looks back to Rin, who is talking to A-Un. Regardless of the threat, he will face it. Rin looks up and notices the seriousness of Sesshomaru and Jaken. She does not know what is happening, but she is sure staying with Lord Sesshomaru will keep her safe.

*SC*

Near a lake, two people rest as small creatures carrying numerous souls approach one of the persons.

"Lady Kikyo, are you feeling all right?" asked the second person.

"I am fine Kohaku," replied Kikyo as she absorbs the souls into her body.

Kikyo raises her left hand noticing her shaking body. Her time is almost up. Soon, she will return to the world that she belongs, but the least she can do is try to defeat Naraku. That demon has caused so much hurt for her. She lost her life due to the demon and now he threatens to use the Shikon Jewel. She knows she has to find a way to stop him before it is too late for anybody. Her traveling companion, Kohaku watches in concern. For the past three hours, something has been bugging Kikyo. He assumes it deals with Naraku, but there seems to be more than that foul demon.

The priestess turns her attention to the sky as she feels an unusual presence in the air. She felt the same presence nearly three hours ago. She does not what this presence is, or who it is. However, she does know that this presence has a powerful aura around them, one that is dark and dangerous. Kikyo closes her eyes as the darkness continues to flare. Whatever this darkness is, it will change the outcome of this fight with Naraku.

"We must move on," said Kikyo as she slowly stands up.

"Yes, Lady Kikyo," replied Kohaku as he begins to follow Kikyo.

Kikyo turns her attention to Kohaku and then stares at the Shikon Jewel Shard on the back of this neck. Everything relies on that shard. Kikyo turns her attention forward and continues to search for Naraku.

*SC*

In an unknown area, a single powerful demon rests as he gathers his strength. His dark aura sends chill to any human in the area as his miasma kills any unfortunate soul. This demon is none other than Naraku, the very demon so many want to kill. He smirks as he takes out a very tainted Shikon Jewel. He is only four shards away from completing the jewel and obtaining the wish he wants. Naraku gives a dark laugh as his smile soon turns into a frown. He walks towards the window of his room and stares outside. Something just gains his attention, but he does not know what it is. Soon, Byakuya and Kanna enter the room as they also sensed the same thing as Naraku.

"Naraku," said Byakuya. "Did you also sense it? I have never felt such a power."

"It is powerful," said Naraku. "But, this is a simple scare tactic. Let everybody know your strength and put fear into their hearts. We will not fall to such a pathetic trick."

"What are we going to do?" asked Byakuya.

"There is a change of plans," said Naraku. "This power might not be friendly, but we can find a way to use it. No matter what happens, we will gain all of the shards of the Shikon Jewel and nobody will interfere."

*SC*

In another unknown place, a person wearing a brown cloak walks up a hill. Once this person reaches the top of the hill, he looks across the area watching the low sunset. He looks around the area as if searching for something.

"I finally made it," said the person. "This is the last person. It is almost time to gather all seven and form the strongest team of heroes. However, I must help save this world first. Inuyasha, your life is about to change."

The person begins to walk down the hill heading towards his next destination.

*SC*

In darkness of the night, a single man travels the forest surrounded by a horde of monsters with red eyes and red lines traveling their bodies. The single man looks towards the night sky as dark clouds form above him. He looks around the area as the monsters walk forward slowly.

"Soon, the crystal will be mine," said the man to himself.

*SC*

**A/N: All right, another slow start to another story. Then again, I always do that. I hope this chapter is a good start for everybody, but I think I did a good job. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Possible Trap

The Silver Demon

**A/N: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara return to Kaede's village to ask the priestess regarding the recent attack on villages. However, Naraku makes his next moves forcing Inuyasha's group into action. What is Naraku's plan? Can Inuyasha and company stop the dreadful demon? Find out in 'Chapter 2: A Possible Trap'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Inuyasha.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 2: A Possible Trap

Kagome exits the forest and enters a small and familiar village. She looks around and notices many people walking around the small village. She sighs in relief as she starts walking towards the center of the village. Alongside her are her friends, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. Soon, the group nears a familiar building as Kagome calls out a name.

"Kaede, are you home?" asked Kagome.

"Ah, Kagome," responded Kaede as the elder woman exits her small home.

Kaede turns her attention from Kagome to the other members of the group and then welcomes them to her home. Once inside, Kagome takes off her shoes and then walks deeper into the house. She then sits down waiting for everyone to take his or her usual spots.

"So, what news do you bring?" asked Kaede.

Miroku begins to explain the situation to Kaede starting with their fights against Naraku. In addition, Miroku begins to explain their recent findings regarding the destroyed village.

"A village destroyed and there were no signs of Naraku," said Kaede.

"At first we thought Naraku was the cause, but when Inuyasha calmed down, he realized that Naraku was nowhere near the area," explained Sango. "We are wondering if you heard of any recent events regarding attacks on villages."

Kaede remains quiet for the moment as she thinks about the situation. Unfortunately, she does not have any answers for her friends. However, this event does bring major concern. What source of power could be strong enough to match the strength of Naraku?

"I know nothing of recent village attacks," replied Kaede. "If there are a group of demons attacking, then I would not know what the creatures are."

"If only we knew what it is," said Kagome. "We already have Naraku to worry about, but another…."

Kagome stops speaking, which gains the attention of the others in the room. Inuyasha raises an eyebrow, but does not speak as Kagome stands up and looks to the west.

"I can sense the Shikon Jewel," said Kagome. "It's not too far from here."

"So Naraku finally decides to show himself," said Inuyasha as he tightens the hold on his sword. I will not let him escape this time."

Everyone begins to gather his or her items as they prepare to leave for another round against Naraku. Soon, Inuyasha and company leave Kaede's Village as they head towards the source of the tainted Shikon Jewel. Around an hour later, the group nears the last location of the Shikon Jewel, but they stop the moment they notice a group of villagers running towards them.

"Don't go that way!" shouted a young man. "Demons, demons beyond anything are attacking our village. Run!"

The group of five villagers run pass Inuyasha's group while screaming in fear. Just as Inuyasha and company are about to continue forward, they hear a low, but menacing growl. Suddenly, a creature comes charging at Kagome, but Inuyasha intervenes cutting the creature down.

"What is that?" asked Sango looking at a tiger with red lines throughout its body.

"I don't know," replied Miroku.

"I don't care what those things are, but Naraku's scent is here," said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and his comrades finally reach the village only to come across a horrible sight. The village is in fire as numerous bodies fill the darken ground. Suddenly, a tiger appears from a building as it charges at Miroku. Sango charges forward as she throws her Hiraikotsu towards the tiger. Her weapon hits the beast causing it to land on the ground with a loud thud. Sango's Hiraikotsu returns to her, but a giant eagle comes swinging down hitting Sango in the back. The eagle uses it entire body to force Sango on the ground as it attempts to hit Sango with its beak. However, Miroku intervenes killing the beast with his staff.

"These creatures look like animals, but they are far stronger," said Sango.

"Perhaps something is corrupting the animals into these monsters," said Shippo as he runs to Kirara for protection.

Suddenly, a wolf monster attacks Kirara, who is in her large form. The wolf slams into Kirara knocking the demon cat into the ground.

"Fox Fire!" shouted Shippo unleashing a green fire on the wolf forcing it off Kirara.

Inuyasha attacks another wolf with his Tessaiga. Suddenly, a large wolf lands in front of him, but unlike the previous wolves, this wolf stands on two legs and is much larger than the others are. Inuyasha grins as he charges at the wolf. He swings his Tessaiga forward slashing the beast across the chest, but it does not stop. The large wolf roars in anger as it swings its large claws at Inuyasha cutting the half-demon's right arm. Inuyasha grunts in pain as he jumps back.

"All right, let's do this," said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha charges forward as he swings his sword, but he misses as the giant beast dodges the attack. The wolf turns around to attack Inuyasha, but a bright arrow strikes the beast in the back killing it instantly.

"Hey, I had that fight!" shouted Inuyasha.

"We don't have time!" yelled Kagome back. "We need to save the people!"

"Fine," replied Inuyasha as he heads towards a young boy in trouble.

Inuyasha attacks a bear monster saving the young boy. Just as Inuyasha kills the monster, a tiger appears from inside a burning building nearly hitting Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodges the attack as he swings his Tessaiga cutting the monsters in half. Kagome prepares her bow and arrow as she aims at an eagle in the sky. She releases her arrow hitting the beast in the process. The arrow explodes destroying the eagle. Kagome sighs as she prepares her next arrow. However, she looks around the area and realizes the monsters beginning to surround her and her friends.

"It looks like the last of the villagers left," said Sango.

Sango and Miroku stand back to back, as Shippo stands near Kirara. Kagome runs towards the group with Inuyasha landing near her. Time seems to slow down as everyone prepares to battle against the large group of monsters. Kagome takes a deep gulp as she tightens the grip on her arrow and bow. She aims her arrow at a bear monster as Miroku grabs a few Sacred Sutras. Sango prepares to throw her Hiraikotsu as Inuyasha points his Tessaiga at the demons. Shippo emits green flames from his hands as Kirara begins to growl. The entire group prepares for another round of battle as the demons charge at them.

"Bring it!" shouted Inuyasha. "Wind Scar!"

Inuyasha unleashes his powerful attack destroying numerous of the demons, but to his surprise, some of them manage to survive the attack. Meanwhile, Miroku sends off numerous Sacred Sutras hitting some of the monsters. To his surprise, only a few die, but many manage to survive the attack. Sango swings her Hiraikotsu hitting numerous demons, but some manage to take the blow and then stand back up to charge. Kagome shoots her arrow hitting numerous demons, but a few of them dodge the attack due to their speeds as they charge at the group. Shippo's fox magic provides only a small amount of damage to the demons as they nearly kill him, but Kirara intervenes attacking a few of the demons.

"We need to retreat!" shouted Miroku.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and his friends attempt to break through by using the hole created from Inuyasha's Wind Scar attack. As they run, the monsters begin to follow them. Miroku stops running catching everyone's attention. He turns around as he looks to his right hand. His heart begins to pound as numerous scenarios run through his head. So many possibilities can happen. However, he must take a risk if he hopes to keep everyone alive.

"No Miroku!" exclaimed Sango. "You are not using the Wind Tunnel."

"I must," replied Miroku. "We won't escape at this rate. If Naraku is behind this attack, then he surely has us on the run."

"Adamant Barrage!" shouted Inuyasha as he unleashing numerous diamond spikes at the demons.

Unlike before, this time Inuyasha's attack successfully wipes out numerous demons, but still leaves a large amount. Everyone wonders why there are so many of the demons, but they decide to figure the reason later. Right now, they need to take their chance at escaping the demons.

"Adamant Barrage!" exclaimed Inuyasha again. "I'll catch up! Go now!"

Shippo transforms into a pink balloon as he carries Kagome. Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango jump onto Kirara, who begins to fly out of the area. Inuyasha remains behind as he swings his sword again.

"Adamant Barrage!" shouted Inuyasha.

*SC*

A few miles away, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara land at a safe distance from the battle. Kagome looks towards the previous location with a heavy heart. She knows Inuyasha is strong, but those demons pushed them back quite easily. They have no idea what they are dealing with currently.

"Hmm, so that is what is here," said a voice catching the attention of everyone.

As everyone turns around, he or she realizes whom the person talking to him or her is. Sango grips her Hiraikotsu as she prepares to aim it at the person. Standing in front of the group is none other than Byakuya, one of Naraku's incarnations. The demon stares at the group as he raises his hands.

"Whoa, hold on there a minute," said Byakuya. "I'm not here to fight. I'm here to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about," retorted Sango with hatred in her eyes.

"Just wait a minute," said Byakuya. "I'm here to make something clear. Those demons you just met have nothing to do with Naraku.

"Why should we believe you?" asked Miroku with suspicion in his voice.

"I assure you, Naraku is just as baffled as you are," said Byakuya. "I'm here to see if you have any answers. Perhaps, we can exchange information for both of our benefits. The last thing we need is something else interfering in our fight."

"In other words, Naraku wants to use us," said Miroku. "We are not puppets."

"It doesn't matter," said Byakuya. "I'm sure you will get involved whether you want to or not."

"Says who?" asked another voice causing everyone to turn towards the source.

Inuyasha walks out of the forest with a few cuts in his face and clothing. He walks towards the group with his Tessaiga still in hand.

"Why are you here?" asked Inuyasha. "Naraku must know what these creatures are! What are you doing here?"

"Whether you believe me or not," started Byakuya. "This is a matter for both of us to solve. However, you just saw the destructive powers of those beasts. This power interests Naraku, but the question remains, whose power does it belong to? Be careful, there are people who might be bigger targets than others, say a certain priestess."

"What?" questioned Inuyasha in anger.

Byakuya jumps away as he begins to run away. Inuyasha attempts to chase after Byakuya, but his legs collapse causing him to land on his knees.

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome as she runs towards him.

"I'm fine, I just need a bit of rest," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, we should take this chance to rest," said Miroku. "We don't know when those monsters or Naraku will appear again."

Kagome helps Inuyasha as she looks at him while thinking about Byakuya's last words. The only other priestess that Naraku wants is Kikyo, which makes the young woman wonder if Kikyo has anything to do with the recent attacks. She closes her eyes as images of Inuyasha and Kikyo go through her head. These images cause pain in Kagome's heart, but for now, she decides to push it aside. Regardless of her feelings, the fact that Kikyo might have something to do with this situation will cause Inuyasha to worry. As Kagome thinks about Inuyasha and Kikyo, Inuyasha takes this time to stare at the sky. The Tessaiga did not give him enough power to beat those creatures. He never saw demons with enough strength to survive a direct attack from the Tessaiga. In addition, Byakuya's words have him worried. Could Kikyo be involved in this situation? If so, then he must find her. He must make sure no further harm comes to her. He already let her die once, he is not about to let it happen again. Inuyasha clenches his fist as Kagome applies medicine on his wounds. The young woman looks at Inuyasha as she finishes treating some of his wounds. Kagome stands up and begins to walk away. Inuyasha notices Kagome walk bringing his attention back to reality.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Inuyasha.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sigh at Inuyasha's ignorance. He is focusing too much on Kikyo that he does not see Kagome suffering right next to him. They can sense the tension between Inuyasha and Kagome, but as long as Inuyasha is too narrow minded, then this tension will remain.

"He's such an idiot," said Shippo.

"He'll figure it out eventually," said Sango. "I think."

Miroku turns his attention towards the direction of the ruin village. He continues to worry about the new demons and wonders who is behind them. It could be Naraku or just coincidence.

*SC*

"Everyone is aware," said a mysterious person. "If you won't mind, why are you doing this? Why draw their attention? We could have snuck in and taken everything."

A person with green hair watches the sunset as he narrows his eyes. He turns around and faces the mysterious person.

"Simple," said the man. "We need a few pawns to do some work for us. Why get our hands dirty?"

The green-haired man turns his head towards the sun again.

"Soon, I shall achieve where my comrades have failed," said the man as numerous monsters with red eyes appear.

*SC*

**A/N: All right, the end of the second chapter. I did my best on this chapter, though it seems like I am still recovering from my recent writer's block. Nevertheless, it is a slow chapter with a little bit of action. I hope that my future chapters are a bit better, at least in my opinion. So, thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Confrontation

The Silver Demon

**A/N: Inuyasha and his friends recover from their recent defeat as they try to plan their next move. First, they have Naraku and now they have another threat. Meanwhile, Kikyo decides to search for this new threat and hopes to destroy it before it spreads further. However, a mysterious man visits Naraku. Who is this person and why are they in the presence of Naraku? Find out in 'Chapter 3: Dark Confrontation'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Inuyasha.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 3: Dark Confrontation

Two figures continue walking down their current path deep in the forest. One of the two figures is a priestess. She wears the traditional priestess clothing of Japan. Alongside her is a demon slayer, who has been near death for a long time.

"Lady Kikyo, where are we going?" asked Kohaku, the younger brother of Sango. "Shouldn't we be looking for Naraku?"

"We are, but we must search for something else first," replied Kikyo.

For the past few days, Kikyo has been sensing something unusual. She knows something or someone has come to this world. Furthermore, whoever it is could be a threat. The question is, is Naraku behind this? Kikyo looks towards the bright sky. Worry runs through her heart. However, Kikyo will find the cause of this situation. A few more hours pass as Kikyo and Kohaku come across a small village. They stare at the ruin village in surprise. Kikyo narrows her eyes in anger as the seriousness of the situation continues to get worse by the day.

"Lady Kikyo, there's something over there," said Kohaku as he points towards a dark area of the village.

Kikyo turns her attention to the area and notices red eyes staring at her and Kohaku. The unknown creature growls at the priestess and demon slayer. Kikyo takes her bow and an arrow and points it at the creature. Meanwhile, Kohaku grabs his chain-sickle as he prepares to aid Kikyo if needed.

"Come out now!" shouted Kikyo.

The creature does not respond as it begins to crawl out of the shadows and into the bright sunlight. A monkey with red eyes appears in front of Kikyo and Kohaku. Red lines appear around its body as it slowly approaches the priestess and demon slayer.

"What type of demon is that?" asked Kohaku.

"I don't know," replied Kikyo. "But, we should not take any risk."

A pink light forms around Kikyo's arrow as he prepares to shoot the animal. She releases her arrow as she hits the monkey directly destroying it almost instantly. Suddenly, another monkey appears hitting Kohaku in the face. Kohaku lands on the ground as Kikyo shoots another arrow destroying the monster. Kohaku stands back onto his feet as he swings his sickle killing a third monkey monster. A few seconds later, hundreds of monkey demons charge from the ruin buildings forcing Kikyo into close combat as she uses her arrow to stab a few of the monkey monsters before using her bow to shoot a large amount of the monkeys down. Kohaku swings his sickle taking down numerous monkey demons. The priestess and demon slayer continue their fight until the monkeys begin to retreat. Kohaku prepares to chase them until Kikyo tells him to stop.

"We need to follow them!" exclaimed Kohaku.

"No," replied Kikyo. "Right now, our enemy is unknown. Attacking will lead to our deaths."

"Smart indeed," said a mysterious male voice.

"Whose there?" asked Kikyo.

"You don't need to know that," said the voice.

"Are you controlling these demons?" questioned Kikyo as she tries to get some answers from the voice.

"Perhaps," replied the voice.

"Why attack villages?" asked Kohaku. "Why destroy so many innocent lives?"

"It got your attention, didn't it?" responded the voice.

Kohaku grips his chain-sickle as he tries to locate the source of the voice.

"What are you after?" asked Kikyo.

"You should know," replied the voice.

Kikyo narrows her eyes as the words Shikon Jewel run through her head. It seems like everyone is after the jewel. The Shikon Jewel has done more bad than good. At this point, it is best if the Shikon Jewel never existed.

"I will not allow you to have the Shikon Jewel," said Kikyo.

"You don't have a choice," said the voice even more menacing than before.

"Why approach us now?" asked Kikyo.

"Just to let you know I'm here," said the voice. "It's no fun if my enemy is not prepared. Let the games begin. Come and fight my shadow monsters."

Kikyo feels the presence of the unknown person disappear as she lowers her bow and arrow. Kohaku follows her example as he lowers his chain-sickle.

"Why didn't he attack us?" questioned Kohaku in confusion.

"I don't know, but we must remain alert," replied Kikyo. "Let us move ahead. There is nothing we can do here anymore."

"At least we know the name of those creatures," said Kohaku.

Kikyo remains silent as her thoughts go towards the master of those monsters. She knows dark days are ahead, but she will do her best to stop this new force.

*SC*

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara have been traveling for the past few days with little to no luck in finding any signs of Naraku or the mysterious demons. Inuyasha grinds his teeth as he thinks about the safety of Kikyo. Kagome watches from the sidelines with a sad expression, but she hides it quickly. Miroku and Sango turn to each other as they sense the tension. The moment Kikyo's safety came into question, Inuyasha went quiet and Kagome went into a bit of depression. Sango turns her gaze to Kagome as she notices the young woman's sadness.

"Inuyasha, we should rest here," said Miroku as he notices the setting sun.

Inuyasha growls a bit, but agrees to Miroku's suggestion. As the group begins to rest up, Inuyasha jumps up to a nearby tree as he stares at the setting sun. Miroku starts a fire as he and Sango sit near each other. Sango turns her attention from Kagome to Inuyasha to Miroku.

"What do you suppose we do?" asked Sango.

"Nothing for the moment," replied Miroku. "We still need to figure out what we are dealing with. Nothing makes sense. What are those demons?"

Inuyasha stares at the sky without a single thought. He allows the wind to touch his skin as he takes a deep breathe smelling the nature around him. Suddenly, he picks up a smell. It is the smell similar to a demon, yet it is still different. Inuyasha jumps off the tree landing the ground below him with a serious expression. He grabs the hilt of his sword ready to draw out the weapon if necessary.

"Inuyasha is everything all right?" asked Sango as she grabs her Hiraikotsu.

Kagome and Miroku grab their respective weapons as they look at Inuyasha before turning their attention to the area around them. Shippo runs next to Kagome with one of his devices in hand as Kirara changes into her full form smelling the same scent as Inuyasha.

"Who's there?" asked Inuyasha.

"Calm down," said a voice. "I mean no harm."

A mysterious figure wearing a brown coat exits the shadows of the forest as the person begins to walks towards the group. Inuyasha draws out his sword ready to fight this person if needed.

"I said calm down," said the person. "I have no intention to fight you. I come with friendly terms and perhaps a bit of answers."

"Who are you?" asked Miroku as he lowers his weapon.

"My name is Orion," said the person as he removes his hood revealing an elderly man with white-grey hair.

The man looks up towards the group as he raises his hands.

"See, I mean no harm," said Orion. "I originally wanted to talk to Inuyasha alone, but it seems like I have to talk to everyone. Time is not with us."

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha as he stares at the man.

There is an unusual scent coming from the older man, but it does not seem dangerous. However, Inuyasha will not let his guard down. The last thing he needs is someone getting hurt, especially Kagome. Inuyasha realizes his thought before shaking it off. Now is not the time to think about that.

"I know by now all of you have come across an unusual type of demons," said Orion catching the attention of everyone.

"What do you know?" questioned Inuyasha as he prepares to attack.

"Listen," said Orion. "I have an offer for you Inuyasha. However, you must listen to me and prepare to offer something back."

"Why Inuyasha?" asked Kagome with a suspicious tone.

Orion turns his attention to the other members of the group. He sighs as he begins to rub the back of his head. He might as well tell them something if he wants to gain their trust. He looks up at them before looking at the fire.

"This is quite a story," said Orion. "How about we have dinner? Then, I'll tell you what I know."

The group looks towards each other before nodding. This man has not attacked them, so they might as well try to gain some information. Around five minutes later, Orion sits on a nearby log as he looks at everyone around him.

"The creatures you have come across are known as the Shadow Monsters," said Orion. "In a way, you can say they are demons, but at the same time, they are not."

"They're not demons," said Sango with a bit of confusion.

"At one point," said Orion. "They were ordinary animals. Animals, who were infected by a mutation."

"So, it's a disease," said Kagome.

"Yes and no," said Orion. "It only spreads if you allow it to. Those who are weak willed or those who accept its powers. Unfortunately, many who do accept it, end up being mindless creatures except for the strong willed. Nevertheless, these creatures come in larger numbers controlled by those of strong will regardless if they are a shadow monster or not."

"Do you know who is controlling these creatures?" asked Miroku.

"I'm not sure," said Orion.

'_However, there are two possibilities,'_ thought Orion. _'Only two of my students have yet to make an appearance. I only hope it is the weaker of the two.'_

"You said you have an offer for Inuyasha," said Miroku.

"Well, in a way, it can be an offer to everyone," said Orion. "I offer to make each of you stronger."

The group stares at each other for a moment as they take in Orion's words. This is great news. They have the chance to become stronger and fight against these monsters and their master. However, there is always a catch to these types of offers.

"Yes, there is a catch," said Orion as if he is reading their minds. "But, it is a catch for Inuyasha."

This catches Inuyasha's attention as he raises an eyebrow.

"In return for me helping you," said Orion. "You must help me."

"Listen, I don't need your help," replied Inuyasha. "We can handle this."

"Inuyasha," started Kagome.

"No," said Inuyasha. "Listen, old man, thanks for the offer, but I don't need it."

"I see," replied Orion a bit disappointed. "I just want to let you know that you risk the safety of those closest to you. The person behind the shadow monsters is not weak."

"We already know who is behind it," said Inuyasha. "It is Naraku. He is simply using something to cover his tracks."

"I see," said Orion.

'_You are far from the truth,'_ thought Orion.

Orion sighs as he grabs a piece of grilled meat and eats it. He remains quiet for a few seconds longer before speaking again.

"My offer will continue to stand," said Orion. "I just hope you don't realize it too late. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to stay with you guys for the night."

"We don't mind," said Miroku.

Inuyasha eats a piece of meat before he turns away from Orion. This causes Orion to scowl, but the elder man does not say anything else.

*SC*

Somewhere, in the darkness of night, a malicious figure travels the darken forest. He looks around the area as if searching for something. Soon, one of his followers greets the man as they walk towards the center of a clear opening in the forest.

"Naraku," said Byakuya. "Why are we here?"

"It is a calling," said Naraku. "Someone left something here to gain our attention."

Naraku looks around the area before noticing red eyes in the forest. He smirks as he walks towards the source of red eyes before the creature jumps out of the forest. The creature is a wolf with red eyes and red lines throughout its body. Naraku narrows his eyes as he lets the creature walk around him. Soon, the dark demon turns his attention back to the forest as if waiting for something else.

"Come on out," said Naraku. "I know you are there."

Soon, another figure exits the forest staring at Naraku. This person is a man who has spiky green hair, green eyes, a loose green shirt with baggy pants and shoes. The man wears a black strap around his back holding a glaive. The man also has a green headband covering a bit of a scar on his forehead. Furthermore, the man has long sideburns reaching his jaw.

"What is your purpose here?" asked Naraku.

"To test you," replied the man.

The man grabs his glaive and draws out the weapon pointing it towards Naraku. Suddenly, the man disappears before appearing next to Naraku. The man swings his glaive at Naraku, but a powerful barrier prevents any damage. The man jumps back as he prepares to attack Naraku again. Naraku smirks as the demon summons numerous limbs from his body. The limbs charge at the green-haired man, but the man unmoving. Soon, the man raises his glaive and swings it forward causing a gust of wind to blow towards the demon. The wind cuts right through Naraku's limbs. However, his barrier provides him enough protection. Suddenly, the man appears above Naraku as he slams his glaive at the demon again. This time, a crack appears on Naraku's barrier surprising the demon.

"Is your barrier your only defense," said the man.

The man slams his glaive on the barrier nearly causing the barrier to break. Naraku jumps back just before his barrier breaks apart. The man charges at Naraku unleashing a powerful blast of wind.

"Tornado Blast!" shouted the man.

A tornado forms from the man's glaive as it shoots towards Naraku. The dark demon unleashes numerous tentacles stopping the attack, but at the cost of numerous body parts. Naraku grunts in pain as he slams his hands on the ground. The ground begins to crack open as he sends numerous pieces of earth at the man. The man dodges the attack with ease as he flies around Naraku. The man charges at Naraku and nearly cuts the demon's head off, but Naraku jumps back as he unleashes numerous tentacles at the man. The tentacles catch the man as they begin to squeeze him. The man begins to struggle as he sends a powerful attack of wind cutting Naraku's body parts.

"Not bad," said the man. "I guess you are decently strong. My name is Belenus."

"Fine, what do you want?" asked Naraku.

"The Shikon Jewel," said the man.

"No," replied Naraku sharply.

"I figured you will say that," said Belenus. "How about I make you a deal?"

"What can you possibly offer me?" questioned Naraku.

"I've been watching the recent events of the battles involving the Shikon Jewel," said Belenus. "Don't you have a bit of trouble with a certain priestess?"

This catches Naraku's attention as he decides to listen to Belenus. Naraku's silence gives Belenus the impression to continue his speaking.

"If I help you eliminate Kikyo, would you grant me a single use of the Shikon Jewel?" asked Belenus.

"What are you using the jewel for?" asked Naraku.

"Simply for something I want," said Belenus. "You can have the Shikon Jewel. I don't want it. I just need it for one thing. At least you will have one less enemy to deal with."

Naraku narrows his eyes as he ponders Belenus' deal. It is not a lot of information, but this other object does intrigue him. The dark demon turns his attention back to Belenus as he decides to answer him.

"Very well," said Naraku as he begins to turn away. "You accomplish your end and I'll do mine."

As Naraku walks away from the scene, Byakuya catches up to his master. The incarnation stares at Naraku for a moment before speaking up.

"Can we trust him?" asked Byakuya.

"He will be another pawn in my plan," said Naraku. "If he eliminates some of my enemies, then he will serve his purpose."

"What about the deal?" asked Byakuya.

"Belenus will not live to use it," said Naraku. "If he kills Kikyo, eliminate Belenus."

"Very well," replied Byakuya.

"Byakuya, tell Kanna to search for the object Belenus is searching for," said Naraku. "I'm sure some of those monsters serving him have some intelligence. Tell her to gain answers from them."

"Very well," said Byakuya.

As Naraku leaves the area, Belenus remains staring at the demon's former location. Soon, three figures appear approach Belenus from the forest. All three figures are shadow monsters, but they are different from the rest of the monsters. The first figure is a lion wearing red samurai armor including helmet with horns, armored chest plate, gauntlets without hand protection, greaves, shoulders, faulds, and cuisse. The second figure is a tiger wearing black ninja clothing including a headband, gi clothing, simple plate chest armor, gauntlets, shoulder pads, and armored greaves. The third figure is a wolf wearing blue knight armor including a helmet with face covering, armored gauntlets, shoulders, and greaves. All three figures stand on their two back legs as they walk towards Belenus.

"Dras, Abela, Cerrd," said Belenus to the lion, tiger, and wolf, respectively.

"Is there trust?" asked Dras.

"Of course not," said Belenus. "We simply need the Shikon Jewel near the priestess, for our plan to work."

"Why not take it ourselves?" asked Abela.

"There is no honor in relying on a pathetic beast," agreed Cerrd.

"Why get our hands dirty?" asked Belenus. "Plus, the Shikon Jewel is too tainted. The priestess might purify it enough for us to use. Naraku is our pawn."

Belenus smirks as he turns around.

"Let's go," said Belenus. "Now, we begin our plan."

*SC*

**A/N: This is the end of chapter three. I slowed down a bit, but I managed to write it out as best as I can. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Attack on Kikyo

The Silver Demon

**A/N: As Orion tries to convince Inuyasha to train him, Belenus begins to make his move against Kikyo. Kikyo realizes the situation and tries to move as fast as she can with Kohaku alongside her. Will she escape or will Belenus catch up to Kikyo? Kagome senses the Shikon Jewel Shard and alerts the others. Will Inuyasha and his friends reach Kikyo in time? Find out in 'Chapter 4: Attack on Kikyo'.**

**I want to spend this time to thank everyone who has reviewed, favored, and followed this story. I will continue to write my stories and happily share them with everyone. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Inuyasha.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 4: Attack on Kikyo

Inuyasha remains motionless as he feels somebody staring into him. The half-demon turns around and notices Orion looking at him from the distance. Inuyasha raises an eyebrow before returning his attention to the rising sun. He has put a large amount of thought regarding Orion's offer. He knows it is a good deal, but he cannot waste time training when Naraku is still causing damage. Soon, the half-demon notices Orion walking towards him.

"I won't force you, but you must understand that my help is needed," said Orion. "You may have doubts about me, but I mean no harm."

Inuyasha remains silent for a moment as he thinks about Orion's words. For now, he will continue his journey. If he needs help, then he might go to Orion.

"I'll think about it," replied Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango approach Inuyasha and Orion as they stare at them. Kagome watches from the distance with Shippo and Kirara alongside her. Orion turns around to everyone as he begins to talk to everyone.

"Those shadow monsters are dangerous," said Orion. "Just keep in mind that their controller is far more threatening. Be careful."

Orion begins to walk away as Inuyasha and his friends watch for a moment. Once Orion is gone from their view, they begin to pick up their items in order to move forward. Around twenty minutes later, Kagome stretches her muscles as she prepares to grab her bag. However, the moment she extends her arm, she freezes as she begins to sense a dark presence. She stands up straight and begins to look at the west. Miroku and Sango run up to Kagome wondering if she is all right. They were talking to each other, when they notice Kagome stiffen.

"Kagome, are you all right?" asked Sango.

"I sense the Shikon Jewel," said Kagome. "But, I also sense something else. I'm not sure what it is, but it is definitely dark."

"We should…," started Miroku until he felt a dark presence as well.

This time the force is more than the Shikon Jewel. A dark aura has increased from the west and his caught the attention of everyone. Miroku begins to sweat as he feels the dark aura, it feels powerful, but it does not seem like demonic energy. This power is just as strong as Naraku, perhaps even more. Soon, Inuyasha runs up to the group with Shippo and Kirara next to him. He looks at everyone feeling the same dark presence as them.

"We should go over there," said Inuyasha. "Naraku could be involved."

Everyone agrees with Inuyasha as the group grabs their remaining items and begin to move towards the source of the darkness. Soon, they would wish they took Orion's offer.

*SC*

Kikyo and Kohaku continue to travel through the forest searching for Naraku and this unknown enemy. Kikyo continues to worry since this new enemy could just be as strong as Naraku. Soon, Kikyo stops the moment she feels a powerful dark aura appear nearby her and Kohaku. Kohaku feels the same dark aura as he grabs his chain-sickle. Kikyo draws out her bow preparing for any possible battle.

"This is not Naraku," said Kikyo. "This aura is different, but just as evil. Kohaku, you must be prepared for anything."

"Yes, Lady Kikyo," replied Kohaku.

Kikyo and Kohaku begin to walk towards the source of the dark aura. Each step they take leads them closer to this dark force as each step also causes the dark force to become stronger. Around ten minutes later, Kikyo and Kohaku come towards an opening in the forest. To their shock, they see a large portion of the forest ripped apart. Numerous trees lie on the ground with burnt marks. Hundreds of animals lie dead as a foul stench covers the air in the area. Both can literally see the darkness pour around the area. Kikyo looks around the area searching for any signs of movement. Kohaku hears a dark growl occur causing him to turn around and notice the same creatures from before.

"It's those shadow monsters," said Kohaku.

"Stay alert," said Kikyo as she draws a single arrow.

Suddenly, a lion monsters run out of the forest towards Kikyo, but the priestess unleashes her arrow killing the dark creature with ease. Another growl occurs as Kikyo turns around only to come face to face with a gorilla monster. Kohaku swings his weapon hitting the monster in the back. The monster lands on the ground motionless as other shadow monsters begin to appear from the forest. Kikyo and Kohaku raise their weapons preparing for a long battle. Suddenly, screams of demons appear above Kikyo and Kohaku as they recognize those demons.

"Naraku's demons are here," said Kohaku.

Kikyo raises her bow towards the sky as she shoots her sacred arrow. A bright light emits from her arrow as it rips through the hordes of demons wiping them out. However, this maneuver creates an opening for the shadow monsters on the ground to attack Kikyo. Luckily, Kohaku proves Kikyo protection from the ground as he swings his chain-sickle hitting numerous shadow monsters. However, some of those monsters stand back up with wounds on their bodies. Kikyo prepares another arrow as she shoots it wiping out a large portion of the shadow monsters.

'_These creatures are stronger than I thought,'_ thought Kikyo. _'I'm forced to use more of my power to beat them.'_

"Not bad," said a voice causing Kikyo and Kohaku to turn towards the source.

Two figures jump out of the forest. They are similar to the shadow monsters, but wear armor. In fact, these animals stand on their back two legs. One of them is a lion while the other is a tiger.

"You two talk," said Kohaku.

"Not all of our species are mindless drones," said the lion monster.

"What do you want?" asked Kikyo. "What is your purpose here?"

"You," said the tiger monster.

Kikyo narrows her eyes as he draws another arrow.

"My name is Dras," said the lion.

"My name is Abela," said the tiger in a more feminine voice.

"Are there genders in your species?" asked Kohaku.

"Of course," said Abela. "But, our species are usually referred to as an 'it'. We don't exactly belong here, yet. Our species is not recognized. Soon though, this would be part of our world."

"I'm afraid I will not allow that," said Kikyo as she shoots her arrow.

Dras and Abela dodge the arrow as they charge towards the priestess and demon slayer. Dras draws out a katana and Abela takes out two kunai. Kohaku charges forward as he swings his chain-sickle, but the tiger slams its fists into the ground as a large cloud of smoke forms cutting off Kohaku's line of view. Dras charges from the cloud of smoke as Kohaku prepares to face the creature. The two fighters clash as they begin to exchange attacks. Kohaku jumps back while swinging his chain-sickle forward. Dras remains focus as it ducks below Kohaku's attack before appearing in front of the young demon slayer. Dras cuts Kohaku across the chest causing the young boy pain. Meanwhile, Kikyo prepares another arrow to aid Kohaku, but she hears movement to her left causing the priestess to turn towards the source and shoot the arrow at it. Abela appears from the shadows barely dodging Kikyo's arrow. Abela digs into its pouch as it takes out two shuriken. The demon launches the shuriken at Kikyo forcing the priestess to dive to the ground to dodge the attack. Abela uses the chance to attack Kikyo as it charges at the priestess again. Kikyo raises her bow barely blocking Abela's kunai in time. Abela applies more pressure forcing Kikyo to the ground. Kohaku appears as he kicks Abela in the face. The tiger jumps back to creature distance as Dras lands next to the tiger.

"What happened?" asked Abela.

"He slipped by," said Dras in a loud and serious tone.

The two shadow monsters return their attention to Kikyo and Kohaku as they prepare to fight. Kohaku growls lowly as he turns his attention to Kikyo. He notices the priestess breathing a bit heavily.

"Lady Kikyo, are you all right?" asked Kohaku.

"I'm fine," replied Kikyo.

Dras charges forward as Kohaku moves to defend Kikyo. Kohaku sends his chain-sickle towards the shadow monster, but the samurai dodges the attack. The lion monster continues its charge as it slams its sword onto the ground.

"Kohaku stop!" shouted Kikyo causing Kohaku to cease his movements.

A few seconds pass as a wave of lightning shoots from Dras' weapon towards the demon slayer. Kohaku's eyes widen as the lightning nears him, but a bright light flies right by him hitting one of the lightning bolts. This causes a small explosion to occur forcing Kohaku backwards. The demon slayer hits the ground with a loud thud as he remains on the forest ground with a bit of a haze. Meanwhile, Kikyo stands motionless with her bow pointing towards Dras in her left hand.

"You protected the boy quickly," said Dras.

Suddenly, Abela appears behind Kikyo slashing the priestess across the back with its two kunai. Kikyo lands on her left knee while trying to withstand the pain in her back. She breathes heavily due to the deep wounds, but she manages to stay conscious as Abela approaches the priestess. Abela grabs Kikyo by her hair and lifts the priestess towards her. Suddenly, a chain wraps around Abela's neck forcing the shadow monster to release Kikyo.

"What the…," started Abela as it notices Kohaku on the other end of the chain. "Damn it Dras, pay attention!"

"I am," said Dras as the monster appears next to Kohaku.

Dras swings its katana towards Kohaku forcing the demon slayer to loosen his grip on the chain allowing Abela to break free. Abela turns its attention to Kikyo only for the priestess to stab Abela in the shoulder with one of her arrows. To Kikyo's surprise, Abela manages to stay alive despite the purifying powers of the arrow.

"Surprised," said Abela in pain. "Not all of us shadow monsters are weak."

Abela kicks Kikyo in the stomach forcing her to release the arrow while landing on the ground. Abela grabs the arrow and pulls it out of its shoulder before tossing the weapon away. Meanwhile, Kohaku comes soaring by as he lands on the ground while continuing to roll. Dras lands next to Abela as the creature slowly walks towards Kikyo and Kohaku.

"Eliminate the priestess and we are done," said Dras.

"Is Naraku nearby?" questioned Abela.

"Yes," said Dras.

"Then it should work," said Abela.

Kikyo and Kohaku stand back up preparing for another round of battle. Kikyo looks back and notices a cliff nearby. She narrows her eyes before returning her attention to the two shadow monsters in front of her.

*SC*

Inuyasha continues to run as fast as he can with Kagome on his back. Following him are Miroku, Sango, and Shippo on Kirara's larger form. As Inuyasha continues to run, a familiar scent comes to his nose. His eyes widen the moment he recognizes scent as Kikyo. In addition, he recognizes a few other scents as well. The other scents all seem to be heading towards Kikyo. Inuyasha narrows his eyes as his heart begins to throb rapidly. He has to get to Kikyo as soon as possible.

"Inuyasha is everything all right?" asked Kagome as the others listen as well.

"Kikyo is nearby with Kohaku," said Inuyasha catching Sango's attention. "Those shadow monsters have them surrounded. Also, Naraku is approaching them."

Everyone listens and becomes worry for both people in danger. Sango grips her hands so hard that her knuckles turn white. However, just as the group continues to head towards Kikyo, a single person lands in front of the group. Everyone stops while staring at the unknown person with green hair.

"Who are you?" asked Miroku as the person turns his attention to the monk.

"My name is Belenus," said the man. "I'm here to make sure you remain away from Kikyo."

Immediately, Inuyasha draws out his sword and points it towards the man in front of him. He does not know who this person is, but he will not keep him away from Kikyo. Inuyasha narrows his eyes as Belenus smirks at the group.

"You fools stand no chance against me," said Belenus as he grabs the glaive on his back draws it out.

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome prepare to aid Inuyasha as Shippo and Kirara standby ready if necessary. Miroku wonders who Belenus is and why he is intervening. There has to be some purpose, but it seems like the man will not give it to them so easily.

"Out of my way!" shouted Inuyasha as he charges forward. "Wind Scar!"

Inuyasha unleashes his Wind Scar technique against Belenus, but to Inuyasha's surprise, Belenus remains motionless as the attack approaches the man. Soon, Belenus smirks as he raises his left hand catching the Wind Scar attack surprising everyone.

"H-He caught it!" exclaimed Sango.

"Not bad," said Belenus. "Pretty strong, but it's not enough to beat me."

Belenus shouts as he pushes the Wind Scar away from him causing it to destroy a different area. Sango charges forward as she throws her Hiraikotsu at Belenus. The green-haired man raises his glaive clashing with the boomerang weapon. Belenus successfully deflects the weapon as Kagome shoots one of her sacred arrows. The arrow soars across the forest towards its target as Belenus turns his attention to the arrow. Belenus jumps to the right avoiding the attack as Inuyasha and Miroku strike the green-haired man. Miroku swings his staff hitting Belenus in the face as Inuyasha cuts Belenus across the chest. However, to both of their surprise, their weapons deal a small amount of damage as Belenus regains his composure. Belenus raises his glaive towards the sky as a small ball of green light appears at the tip of the blade. Soon, the green-haired man points the blade towards Inuyasha and his friends as the ball of light grows in size. Suddenly, a loud howling sound occurs causing everyone to cringe.

"Howling Horse!" shouted Belenus.

Suddenly, the ball of light turns into a horse as Belenus unleashes the attack at Inuyasha and Miroku. The powerful attack hits both men while Belenus smirks in victory. However, to his surprise, Kirara appears from the dust of the attack with Inuyasha and Miroku on her back.

"Damn it," said Belenus to himself.

A few seconds later, another arrow soars towards Belenus, but to Kagome's surprise, the green-haired man catches the arrow breaking it in half with one hand.

"Young woman," said Belenus. "Don't expect to overcome so easily."

Inuyasha and Miroku land on the ground safely while retaining their attention on Belenus. They stare at Belenus and notice the small smirk on the man's face. This grabs their attention making them wonder if the green-haired man is even taking this fight seriously.

"Are you helping Naraku?" asked Miroku.

"Perhaps," replied Belenus. "We are simply sharing resources."

"You are a fool," said Inuyasha. "Naraku will simply use you and throw you away when you are useless."

"Is that so?" inquired Belenus with a smirk on his face. "It doesn't matter. I have my plans he has his. So, who wants to die first?"

*SC*

Kikyo unleashes an arrow nearly hitting Dras, but the lion monster dodges the attack. Dras charges at Kikyo as Kohaku intervenes only for Abela to kick Kohaku in the face sending the demon slayer crashing to the ground. Kikyo shoots another arrow at Abela forcing the tiger to jump away from Kohaku. Dras swings its sword causing a current of lightning to shoot towards the priestess. Kikyo raises her bow creating a barrier deflecting the lightning back at Dras. Dras jumps to the right to avoid the attack. Abela raises back up as the shadow monster unleashes a wave of fire separating Kikyo and Kohaku.

"Kohaku, head towards the cliff," said Kikyo.

Kohaku listens to Kikyo's advice as he runs towards the cliff. Dras and Abela intend to chase after him, but a spiritual arrow nearly hits them. Kikyo shoots arrow after arrow forcing Dras and Abela towards the cliff, but on a different section from Kohaku.

"Your fire!" shouted Dras to Abela. "It has us trapped!"

"All right!" exclaimed Abela.

Before Abela has the chance to do anything, Kohaku sends his chain-sickle cutting the shadow monster in the back. Dras growls as the monster attempts to attack Kohaku, but Kikyo intervenes again hitting Dras in the back with her arrow creating a large explosion to occur. Kohaku turns his attention to Kikyo as his eyes widen in the process.

"Lady Kikyo behind you!" shouted Kohaku.

Kikyo turns around only for a familiar being to stab her in the stomach. Kikyo's eyes widen in surprise as she comes face to face with Naraku. Naraku's dark and evil eyes stare into the soul of Kikyo as the dark demon smirks at her.

"Kikyo, you are weakening," said Naraku. "You didn't sense me and you are losing your powers. Now my miasma will finish you off. You let your guard down and with your death; nobody will be able to stop me."

"N-Naraku," started Kikyo with heavy breathes. "I will not stop here. I-I will kill you."

Kohaku tries to aid Kikyo, but Abela increases the intensity of fire forcing Kohaku back. Suddenly, Dras appears behind Kohaku hitting the demon slayer on the back of his neck causing Kohaku tremendous pain. The Shikon Jewel Shard begins to glow causing the larger jewel in Naraku's possession to respond.

"What?" questioned Naraku as he drops Kikyo while turning his attention to Kohaku.

Abela unleashes a wave of fire towards Kohaku as the shadow tiger notices the bright light from the shard. If Naraku absorbs the shard as it is, it will give the necessary balance of light and darkness into the shard. It will be enough. However, as the fire nears Kohaku, the demon slayer looks at Kikyo as she priestess stares at the cliff. Kohaku clenches his fist as the flames hit him, but he manages to jump off the cliff.

"No, you fools!" shouted Naraku.

"Oops," said Abela as the monster stares at the demon slayer's previous location.

Kikyo's has one eye closed as she notices a less tainted Shikon Jewel from Naraku. She tries to figure out why those monsters will help purify the jewel. It makes no sense to her, but for now, she needs to concentrate on retreating. Kikyo grabs an arrow and aims it at the distracted Naraku. Her weakened vision does not allow her to aim perfectly, but it is enough to know Naraku's general location.

"I needed the boy!" exclaimed Naraku as his attention is on the two shadow monsters.

"We'll get the boy," said Abela.

"Naraku!" shouted Kikyo as she unleashes her sacred arrow.

Naraku turns around only for the sacred arrow to pierce his body causing a large amount of damage. Kikyo grabs another arrow as she slams the tip into the ground causing a bright light to occur blinding Naraku, Dras, and Abela forcing them to take cover from any possible attacks from Kikyo. However, once the bright light dims, Kikyo is nowhere in sight. Naraku clenches his hands as he looks around for Kikyo.

'_She hid herself well,'_ thought Naraku.

Naraku turns his attention to Dras and Abela, who exit from their hiding places in the forest. He narrows his eyes at the two shadow monsters.

'_I need to keep a closer eye on Belenus' and his followers,'_ thought Naraku as he turns his attention to Shikon Jewel. _'No, the jewel.'_

Naraku growls as he leaves the area. Dras and Abela watch as the dark demon leaves. Dras turns around and looks over the cliff, which leads to the water below. He looks around searching for any signs of the demon slayer. Abela, on the other hand, stares at the forest before the tiger turns its attention to Dras.

"Did it work?" asked Abela.

"Yes, it did," replied Dras. "Our attack on Kohaku's shard caused a piece of the purified powers to enter the jewel in Naraku's hands. Our goal requires a Shikon Jewel with both light and darkness."

*SC*

Belenus swings his glaive three hundred sixty degrees as he slams it against Inuyasha's Tessaiga. Inuyasha grinds his teeth as he tries to hold his stance, but fails in the process. Miroku tries to aid Inuyasha, but the green-haired man appears behind the monk striking Miroku on the back. Miroku lands on the ground with pain as Belenus slams his foot on Miroku.

"Miroku!" shouted Sango as she runs to Miroku's aid. "Hiraikotsu!"

Sango swings her boomerang weapon at Belenus, but the green-haired man blocks the weapon again. However, a small crack appears on Sango's weapon causing her eyes to widen in the process. Belenus prepares to charge at Sango, but a green fire hits him.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Belenus as he stares at Shippo.

"Shippo run!" shouted Sango.

"Die brat!" exclaimed Belenus as he swings his glaive at Shippo.

"As if!" shouted Inuyasha as he attacks Belenus.

Belenus jumps back avoiding the attack as he grabs Inuyasha by the throat with amazing speed. Kagome aims her arrow at Belenus, but Inuyasha's constant moving causes her to hesitate with her attack.

"You will never win," said Belenus. "I will make sure of that…"

Miroku appears behind Belenus as he places three Sacred Sutras on Belenus' back causing him an annoying pain. Belenus drops Inuyasha as he turns around hitting Miroku with a powerful kick sending the monk soaring into a tree. Kagome sees this as her chance to strike shooting her arrow towards Belenus. The arrow hits the green-haired man causing a large explosion, but it does a small amount of damage. Belenus turns towards Kagome as he runs towards the young girl, but Sango appears with a katana in hand. However, the green-haired man overpowers the demon slayer as he charges at Kagome.

'_This woman,'_ thought Belenus. _'Perhaps Kikyo is not needed. That priestess is nearly dead. This one is very much alive.'_

Inuyasha steps between Belenus and Kagome as he raises his Tessaiga. The two stare at each other as if waiting for a signal to charge, but they remain motionless.

"You, why do you fight so hard to protect these people," said Belenus. "You are a demon. You are beyond them, yet you fight for humans. Why?"

Inuyasha remains silent for a few seconds. He looks back to everyone else before returning his attention to Belenus.

"If you've asked me that question a long time ago, I would have said I don't care," said Inuyasha. "But, I guess friendship changes even some demons."

"Demons, you say," said Belenus. "No, you are half-demon. I can smell it."

"I can tell you are not human," said Inuyasha.

"You're right," said Belenus. "Humans are pathetic, but I admit the past two months have shown there are humans with incredible strength, but the human species will never achieve ultimate power. Their bodies will not allow it. No matter, today I will eliminate anyone in my way, regardless of their species! Tornado Blast!"

Inuyasha calms himself down as he notices the familiar demonic aura around demons. However, this is different. The aura is similar to a demon, but it so much powerful. Luckily for Inuyasha, a demon's aura is all he needs.

"Backlash Wave!" shouted Inuyasha.

Inuyasha unleashes his powerful at Belenus surprising the green-haired man. Inuyasha's attack swallows Belenus' attack as it heads towards the green-haired man.

"Kirara!" shouted Inuyasha as the demon cat rushes to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo while Inuyasha grabs Kagome.

The group begins to leave the area as the Backlash Wave hits Belenus. However, to Inuyasha's surprise, Belenus manages to hold his own as he begins to push the attack back. Luckily, Inuyasha and his friends leave the area before Belenus has the chance to deflect the Backlash Wave.

"I didn't expect that," said Belenus. "Oh well, it seems like I found another person to use in my plan. Kagome is it. This is perfect."

*SC*

Around twenty minutes later, Inuyasha and his friends reach an area, where there are numerous destroyed trees and burnt forest ground. They look around trying to piece everything together wondering what happened. Inuyasha sniffs the area and realizes a familiar scent is nearby.

"We need to head this way!" exclaimed Inuyasha as everyone follows him.

Soon, they come across a well-hidden area of the forest. They notice a familiar person lying next to a tree.

"K-Kikyo!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he runs towards the wounded priestess. "Kikyo are you all right?"

"I-Inuyasha," said Kikyo as he barely opens her eyes.

Kagome notices a large amount of miasma spreading through Kikyo's body. Kagome clenches her hands noticing how Inuyasha holds onto Kikyo, but decides to help the wounded priestess.

"Move Inuyasha," said Kagome. "I'll see what I can do."

"Where's Kohaku?" asked Sango.

"The m-monsters pushed him o-off the c-cliff," said Kikyo.

"No," said Sango as she lands on her knees.

Miroku comforts the female demon slayer as Inuyasha watches Kagome try to purify the miasma. Kagome continues her attempts, but she soon realizes her powers are not helping.

"I-It's not working," said Kagome.

"You need more power," said Kikyo. "You must go to Mount Shizu. Only there can you achieve the strength that you need."

"Where is Mount Shizu?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'll lead you there," said Kikyo.

Inuyasha grabs Kikyo and lifts her onto his back. Soon, the group is on the move to Mount Shizu. Little do they know their current path, will lead to further danger.

*SC*

**A/N: Okay, this chapter took me a bit longer to complete, but I managed to get it down. Nevertheless, I think I did a good job. At first, I thought I needed to do a major clean up on this chapter, but after reading it a second time, only a few changes needed to be made, so I am happy with the results. Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mount Shizu

The Silver Demon

**A/N: Inuyasha and company travel with Kikyo to Mount Shizu hoping to find enough power to cure the miasma from her body. However, a group of enemies awaits them at the temple. Can Inuyasha and company break through the enemies and save Kikyo in the process? Find out in 'Chapter 5: Mount Shizu'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Inuyasha.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 5: Mount Shizu

A small group traveling alongside a river decides to stop for a rest. However, one of them does not require rest, but other members do. Sesshomaru, the older brother of Inuyasha, stops near the bank of the river, as his fellow companions decide to build a fire. Sesshomaru turns his head to the right watching as Rin jumps into the river trying to catch a few fish. Meanwhile, Jaken gathers wood for a fire. Sesshomaru takes notice of A-Un watching over Rin as well. The demon turns his attention back to Rin, who continues to smile and laugh as she misses another fish.

"Rin, could you try to act serious, for once!" exclaimed Jaken. "Concentration is required if you wish to catch fish."

"Master Jaken, calm down," said Rin. "I'll catch them, watch me!"

Sesshomaru watches as Rin ducks into the water catching a fish. He does not show it, but Sesshomaru is proud of Rin's development since he first met her. The small girl has a lot of courage and shows it when needed. He admits, she could learn to defend herself in the future, but for now, he can provide her protection. He turns his attention to the river. He watches as the water streams by with gentle force. It gives even Sesshomaru a sense of calmness. This surprises him. He is a demon, who is vicious and powerful. There should be no sense of calm in his life. He should be traveling the world causing havoc in numerous villages. At the same time, he must chase after Inuyasha and take back what is rightfully his. However, such calmness does not exist. Naraku still lives. Inuyasha still has the Tessaiga. Sesshomaru still has a bit to do. The full demon turns his attention back to Rin as she catches another fish. This little girl has had a large impact on him. It is an impact he has no understanding. Sesshomaru sighs as he turns his attention to the river.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" shouted Rin causing the silver-haired demon to turns his attention towards her while preparing to fight.

However, he stops the moment he notices Rin grabbing onto something. He narrows his eyes the moment he realizes this thing is a person. Sesshomaru rushes to Rin's side to ensure the other body does not drag her into the deeper depths of the river. The moment Sesshomaru reaches Rin; he recognizes the body of the young boy, Kohaku. He also notices numerous wounds on the young boy's body making him wonder what caused him those injuries.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please help him," said Rin.

Sesshomaru looks at the young girl, who gives him sad eyes. The dog demon turns his attention back to Kohaku before dragging the young boy out of the water and then to dry land.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you can't possibly save this boy," said Jaken.

Sesshomaru ignores Jaken as Rin rushes to Kohaku. Rin checks as she tries to see if Kohaku is still alive. She notices him breathing and then runs to A-Un looking for any medical supplies.

"Hey, those supplies are for us!" exclaimed Jaken.

"Jaken, help her," said Sesshomaru.

"Y-Yes Lord Sesshomaru," replied Jaken as he runs to help Rin.

Jaken grabs a few medical supplies and aids Rin in treating Kohaku's wounds. Sesshomaru watches them for a moment until he decides to turn back to the river. He has the feeling Naraku is responsible for Kohaku's wounds, but something tells him there is something else happening. Perhaps, the dark aura he felt before is part of this situation. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru has no proof unless he heads to the battle. For now, he will take Kohaku with him because he knows Naraku will follow the boy.

*SC*

Inuyasha and his friends finally arrive at Mount Shizu. The journey to the mountain was not long, but it did take a bit of time. Inuyasha can feel Kikyo's breath on the back of his neck. It sends shivers down his spine, but he does his best to hold back from any movements.

"We need to go to the shrine," said Kikyo.

"All right," replied Inuyasha.

Kagome approaches the foot of the mountain, but before she takes that first step, she begins to feel uneasy. This place is supposed to be a holy place, yet it feels like something dark looms over it. Miroku and Sango can also sense the uneasiness in the area. Something is not right. Darkness looms in this place. Inuyasha continues to hold Kikyo as he takes the first step towards the shrine. Everyone begin to rush towards the shrine hoping to reach it before any enemies decide to make an appearance. So far, nothing occurs, but a light mist begins to form. They think nothing of it, but soon that same mist begins to thicken.

"Wait!" shouted Miroku.

Everyone stops moving as he or she takes this chance to look around the area. The mist has become so thick that they are unable to see anything. At the same time, they begin to sense a dark aura. Evil is around the corner and they must prepare for it. They notice a bridge nearby and decide to cross it. However, the moment they reach the halfway point, a voice stops them.

"Nice for you to come here," said a voice. "All we had to do was wait. Thanks for saving us the trouble."

A few seconds later, a loud growl occurs from both sides of the bridge. Shadow monsters appear from both sides as the creatures walk onto the bridge. Meanwhile, Naraku's demons fly around the bridge surrounding Inuyasha and his friends. The shadow monsters, ranging from lions, bears, tigers, and wolves charge at entrapped group. Inuyasha places Kikyo down as he draws his Tessaiga. Kagome draws out an arrow as Miroku and Sango prepare to fight as well. Inuyasha charges forward as he swings his sword cutting numerous shadow monsters. However, he simply wounds them a bit. A wolf charges forward as it attempts to bite Inuyasha. Luckily, the half-demon jumps back avoiding the monster's attack.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" shouted Inuyasha as he cuts down the wolf.

The wolf shouts in pain as it falls over the bridge down into the long cliff. Meanwhile, Miroku swings his staff hitting a few of the monsters, but they simply fall over before standing back up a few seconds later. Naraku's demons begin to charge forward as Kagome and Sango do their best to keep the demons away.

"Hiraikotsu!" shouted Sango as she swings her weapon killing numerous of Naraku's monsters.

Meanwhile, Kagome shoots a sacred arrow leaving a hole in the wall of the monsters. Before she has a chance to say anything, a shadow owl appears behind her grabbing onto Kagome. Shippo tries to help Kagome, but he is unable to catch her.

"Inuyasha, one of those creatures took Kagome!" shouted Shippo.

Inuyasha turns his attention to Kagome and tries to help her, but he notices a shadow lion rush at Kikyo. Inuyasha turns between the two women trying to figure out whom to go after. However, his indecisive mind allows the shadow owl to fly too far from the bridge and deeper into the mountain.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha.

Suddenly, the bridge begins to move violently causing everyone to tumble. Miroku looks around and then notices a shadow tiger pulling the ropes with its teeth. Immediately, Miroku and Sango jump onto Kirara and attempt to break through for Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Shippo. Unfortunately, the thick mist does not allow much view causing the two fighters to lose track of their friend. Meanwhile, Inuyasha runs to Kikyo and hastily grabs the priestess, who tries her best to hold onto Inuyasha. As Inuyasha runs towards the one side of the cliff, he grabs Shippo and makes a jump for land as the bridge breaks apart. Inuyasha turns around looking for Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, but he is unable to see them anywhere. He can smell them on the other side of the cliff, but that is about it.

"Miroku, can you hear me?" shouted Inuyasha across the cliff.

"Yeah!" replied Miroku. "Inuyasha, keep moving forward! We'll deal with the demons and shadow monsters on this side!"

"All right!" shouted Inuyasha as he hears a growl from behind.

"I-Inuyasha, we should get going," said Shippo.

Inuyasha turns around and notices a group of shadow monsters heading towards him. He growls a bit before turning forward and running off.

"We are on the correct side," said Kikyo. "Just follow my directions."

*SC*

Miroku, Sango, and Kirara land on the ground as numerous shadow monsters and demons chase after them. The three friends turn their attention towards their enemies before attacking.

"We need to stand our ground," said Miroku.

"Indeed you do," said a voice causing Miroku and Sango to turn towards the source.

Belenus appears from the thick mist as he walks towards them. He stares at the monk before turning his glare to the demon slayer. He notices the demon cat growling at him, but he decides to ignore the demon. Belenus cracks his knuckles as he enters a fighting stance. Miroku raises his staff as Sango prepares to throw her Hiraikotsu. Suddenly, two shadow tigers charge from the forest running towards Miroku. Miroku grabs two Sacred Sutras and throws them towards the tigers. The two sutras strike the tigers head on causing them damage, but it does not kill them. Sango throws her Hiraikotsu hitting the two beasts as Kirara tackles one of the tigers biting it in the neck. Miroku runs up to the second tiger cutting it in the throat with his staff.

Suddenly, Miroku feels something dark behind him. The monk turns around only to come face to face with Belenus, who punches Miroku in the face. Miroku lands on the ground as Sango screams for him. The female demon slayer jumps next to Miroku checking if he is all right. Kirara charges at Belenus, but the demon cat misses as the green-haired man slams his fist into the demon. Belenus lifts Kirara above him as he throws the demon cat into a tree.

"Kirara!" shouted Sango as she grabs her Hiraikotsu and throws it at Belenus.

Belenus raises his left hand catching the Hiraikotsu surprising Sango in the process. The green-haired man looks at the weapon before tossing it to the side. He looks at the weapon before turning his attention to the demon slayer.

"Hmm, I would have thought you learned the first time around," said Belenus.

Belenus charges at Sango, who draws her katana. Sango jumps to her right avoiding one of Belenus' punches; she stands back up immediately, then swings her sword. She manages to hit Belenus in the chest, but to her surprise, it does no damage.

"What?" questioned Sango as Belenus grabs her by the neck.

"You are just a warrior," said Belenus. "Your strikes have physical power, but there is no energy."

"Huh?" inquired Sango.

"Exactly," said Belenus. "If you don't understand, then you will never achieve the power to defeat me."

"How about me?" asked Miroku as he strikes Belenus in the back.

Belenus grumbles as he drops Sango before turning to face the monk again. He looks at Miroku's staff and notices a small amount of blood on the staff. Belenus is a bit surprised the monk managed to scratch him, but he knows it is a lucky shot.

"Not bad, you have some kick in your strikes," said Belenus. "I guess it is the benefit of being a monk. Spiritual energy does come in handy."

"I see," said Miroku. "You are using some sort of energy to defend yourself. No physical attacks will damage you."

"In a way," said Belenus.

"Sango, you have to leave," said Miroku.

"No," said Sango as she runs next to Miroku with Hiraikotsu back in her hand. "We will face him together."

"Two foolish humans," said Belenus. "Do not expect to survive today's battle."

*SC*

Inuyasha continues to travel up the mountain with Kikyo on his back and Shippo on his left shoulder. So far, only a few demons and shadow monsters have been in his way, but he knows there are others following. Soon, a demon appears before Inuyasha. It is one of the snake-like demons as it charges at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growls as he raises his right hand.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" shouted Inuyasha.

Inuyasha successfully cuts the demon down as he continues onward. However, along the way, he smells something strong. This is definitely a shadow monster, but it is different from the others. In fact, it smells more like Dras and Abela. Inuyasha stops running as a single figure walks out of the forest.

"Great, a wolf. Who are you?" asked Inuyasha.

"My name is Cerrd," said the creature. "I am a knight of the shadow monsters a great warrior. Give me the priestess and you shall not be harmed."

"As if!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Fine, I'll take her by force," said Cerrd.

Cerrd charges forward as it appears near Inuyasha. The half-demon growls as he barely dodges the monster's attack. He manages to land safely away as he places Kikyo down. Inuyasha turns his attention to Cerrd as he draws out Tessaiga. He will not let this creature harm Kikyo, but at the same time, he needs to find Kagome. Inuyasha grinds his teeth as he struggles within himself.

"Lost focus?" questioned a voice near Inuyasha.

Cerrd strikes Inuyasha across the back sending Inuyasha crashing to the ground. However, Inuyasha manages to stand back up. He turns his attention to Cerrd pointing his sword towards the shadow monster. In addition, Inuyasha also notices the sword in Cerrd's right hand and a shield in its left hand. Cerrd charges at Inuyasha, as the half-demon clashes with the shadow monster. Inuyasha realizes the monster is quite strong. Its strength matches Dras and Abela, but it does not have a strong stance. Then again, neither does Inuyasha. Inuyasha applies more strength into his sword pushing the shadow monster back. Cerrd grunts as the creature jumps back only to disappear from Inuyasha's sight. Inuyasha's eyes widen as he tries to locate the monster. Cerrd appears to Inuyasha's right side hitting the silver-haired demon with its sword. Inuyasha grunts in pain as he raises his sword to block Cerrd's next attack. Inuyasha and Cerrd stare at each other as Inuyasha tries to calm himself down. Inuyasha kicks Cerrd forcing the shadow monster back. Inuyasha shouts as he swings his sword clashing with Cerrd's shield. Cerrd sidesteps to the right causing Inuyasha to stumble forward. Cerrd slashes Inuyasha's left arm, but does not deal heavy damage since the silver-haired demon jumps back.

"Surrender," said Cerrd.

"Never," replied Inuyasha.

Cerrd charges forward as Inuyasha raises his sword to block the attack. The two fighters exchange a wave of attacks, but neither seems to gain the advantage. Suddenly, Inuyasha jumps back as he raises his sword before swinging it forward.

"Wind Scar!" shouted Inuyasha.

The attack increases in size as it heads towards Cerrd with amazing speed. Soon, a loud explosion occurs causing a large cloud of dust to occur. Inuyasha smirks as he releases a sigh of relief. However, this peaceful moment does not last long as a wall of ice appears from the clearing dust. Inuyasha stares in surprise as the ice begins to break apart. The lost ice reveals Cerrd standing on the other side. The dark creature smirks as it begins to walk towards Inuyasha. Suddenly, someone kicks Cerrd sending the shadow monster crashing to the ground.

"Oh great," said Inuyasha. "One wolf to another."

"Hey mutt, looks like you are having a bit of an issue," said Koga as he turns his attention to the shadow monster. "So, these are those monsters."

"Koga, what are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha.

"Naraku, how can you be so stupid?" questioned Koga as he looks around the area. "Where is Kagome?"

"Well, um," started Inuyasha, as Koga understand the half-demon.

"Moron!" shouted Koga. "Why is it every time I find you, Kagome is in some sort of danger? This is the reason she should be with me!"

"Shut up!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Enough of this!" shouted Cerrd as the shadow monster charges at Koga.

Cerrd swings its sword only for Koga to block its attack with his Goraishi. Cerrd grunts in annoyance as the wolf jumps back facing Koga with its sword pointing towards him. Koga smirks at the wolf monster as flames surround his claw.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a wolf," said Koga. "Just a simple imitation."

"I am superior," said Cerrd. "I shall not lose to you."

"Fine, let's fight," said Koga as he turns to Inuyasha. "Go on mutt. I'll deal with this."

Inuyasha takes this chance to leave as Koga and Cerrd charge at each other.

*SC*

A pair of eyes open as the person notices the trees below her passing quickly. The fast pace causes her hair to wave rapidly in the wind. Kagome groans as she tries to focus her vision while figuring out where she is. Kagome remembers the owl monster grabbing her as it flew away. Kagome begins to struggle as the owl tightens its grip on her. The young woman continues to struggle as she manages to grab one of her arrow. A pink light emits from the arrow as Kagome stabs the owl's leg causing it to shout in pain. Luckily, Kagome is near a tree as the owl lets her go. The black-haired girl grabs a branch, which slows her descent. However, the owl monster turns around and aims at the young woman. Kagome reaches for her bow and pulls out the weapon. She aims her bow and arrow and unleashes a strong attack at the beast. A few seconds later, Kagome hits the owl causing serious damage. As the owl falls to the ground, Kagome begins to head down the tree.

Once Kagome lands on the ground, she hears the owl screech as it begins to fly towards her. Kagome grabs another arrow as she aims her bow at the beast. She releases another arrow, but the owl dodges the attack as it flies towards her. Kagome dodges the beast at the last minute, but the owl monster turns around and flies at her again. Just as the owl is about to grab Kagome, she pulls another arrow and then stabs the beast in its chest killing it. Kagome sighs as she begins to look around. Her eyes come across the sight of steps. As she approaches the steps, she realizes the gates of the shrine on the top.

"I'm here," said Kagome to herself.

Kagome begins to walk up the stairs, but with every step, she begins to feel uneasy. There seems to be something surrounding her. Soon, fog begins to settle in the area causing Kagome to have a hard time seeing anything.

"Why are you here?" asked a voice causing Kagome to search for the voice.

"Whose there?" questioned Kagome as she tries to find the person.

Kagome turns around and soon realizes she is no longer on the stairs. In fact, the entire area seems different. In front of her is a large cliff side while behind her is a plane. However, the most notable view is the person standing in front of her. Kagome's eyes widen as Kikyo steps forward.

"K-Kikyo," said Kagome. "What are you doing here?"

Kikyo remains silent as she stares at Kagome with a hard glare. This same glare causes Kagome's legs to weaken, but she does not fall. She cannot fall just yet. She must continue for Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"What do you expect to gain here?" asked Kikyo.

"What do you mean?" questioned Kagome. "I'm here to gain the power needed to help Kikyo."

"Is that what you want?" asked Kikyo surprising Kagome. "Do you want to save me? Or perhaps, it's just your mind speaking, but not your heart."

Kagome remains silent as Kikyo continues to speak. The young woman does not know how to answer the priestess. Why is she struggling to answer? Is there some truth behind Kikyo's words? No, she came this far for a reason.

"You pretend to want to save me," said Kikyo. "However, you truly desire my demise. A dead woman, who has taken away the person you love."

"What?" inquired Kagome.

"Do you hate me?" asked Kikyo. "You are jealous of me. You are impatient because Inuyasha is torn between the two of us. You never wanted to save me."

Does she hate her? She has the affections of the one man she wants. Kagome clenches her fist as she begins to think of all of the times Inuyasha has fought for Kikyo. However, images of Inuyasha fighting for Kagome pops up in her mind. Kagome stares at Kikyo with renewed determination.

"S-Shut up!" shouted Kagome. "You have no right to talk to me like that! You have spent so much time away from Inuyasha. I've seen things with Inuyasha you never had. You spent your time with Inuyasha. You have your past with him, something I can never truly understand. But, I also spent time with him! I know him as well! Just because you have a past with him does not mean I should hate you! I will not let any of my personal emotions interrupt what is right! You have no right to judge me! I have my own past with Inuyasha from the very day I met him! Both of us will have a place in Inuyasha's heart. I will accept that."

Kikyo does not respond and simply lowers her head. Kagome raises an eyebrow, but she soon feels something in her hand. Kagome looks to her hand and notices a long bow. Her eyes widen for a moment before she returns her attention to Kikyo. However, Kikyo disappears, surprising Kagome.

"You have proven yourself," said the same voice. "Now go."

Before Kagome has the chance to respond, the ground beneath her begins to crack apart. The young woman shouts as she begins to fall down the cliff. However, she feels something grab her. This person emits a calming and warm feeling putting a smile on Kagome's face.

"I've got you," said a familiar voice.

Kagome's eyes shoot open as she stares into the face of Inuyasha. She does not know when he even got there. In fact, where is Kikyo? Where is everyone else?

"Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"You're safe," said Inuyasha as he lands next to Kikyo and Shippo.

"I seriously don't know what just happened, but I'll take it," said Kagome.

*SC*

Miroku and Sango land on the ground as Kirara lands face first. Sango runs to Kirara hoping her comrade is still alive. Miroku grinds his teeth as he turns his attention from Sango to Belenus. The green-haired man lands before the two humans and demon with a smirk on his face. For the past ten minutes, Miroku and Sango have fought Belenus, but they have been unable to deal any serious damage. In fact, little harm has come to Belenus.

"This is it," said Belenus.

Miroku growls a bit as he grabs another Sacred Sutra. Miroku throws the sutra at Belenus, but the green-haired man dodges the attack with little effort. Miroku runs up to Belenus' left side as he swings his staff. Belenus blocks the attack by catching the staff. Miroku struggles with Belenus, but the green-haired man does not let it go.

"Hiraikotsu!" shouted Sango as she swings her weapon.

Belenus raises his right catching the weapon with little effort. Sango's eyes widen as shock covers her features. Soon, Sango curses lowly as she tries to figure out a way to harm Belenus. Miroku charges forward as he swings his staff only to hit nothing. Miroku jumps back as he looks for Belenus, but he feels a pain in his back causing the monk to turn his head.

"You're far too weak to challenge me," said Belenus as he punches Miroku in the lower back again.

Miroku coughs as Belenus grabs the monk's neck. Miroku tries to struggle from Belenus' grip, but fails in the process. Suddenly, Kirara appears as she slams her body into Belenus. Belenus drops Miroku as he turns around kicking Kirara in the ribs.

"Let's see you stand back up," said Belenus as he punches the demon cat with a powerful punch in the same rib area.

The impact of the attack causes a loud crunching sound to occur. Kirara roars in pain as she lands near the edge of the cliff. Sango yells as she charges at Belenus while lifting Hiraikotsu and preparing to throw it, but Belenus intervenes and knees Sango in the stomach. Sango coughs badly as Belenus punches her in the face sending the woman next to Kirara. Miroku runs towards his two fallen comrades. He stares at Belenus as he raises his right hand while grabbing the beads on his right hand. Belenus raises an eyebrow wondering what the monk is trying to do. Unfortunately, for Miroku, numerous of Naraku's insects appear forcing Miroku to release his beads.

"I don't know what you planned to do, but I guess these insects stopped you," said Belenus as more of Naraku's demons begin to appear. "Hey! This is my fight!"

Miroku notices this is his chance to make a move. He runs to Kirara as he tries to wake the demon cat up.

"Kirara, I know you're hurting, but I need you to move," said Miroku.

Kirara opens her eyes as she stands up. Miroku grabs Sango as puts her onto Kirara as he sits on the demon cat. Kirara growls in pain as she jumps into the air as Naraku's demon charge at them. Belenus growls in annoyance as he watches his prey escape.

"Hell with it," said Belenus. "They are not my targets."

*SC*

Koga kicks Cerrd sending the shadow monster crashing to the ground. Soon, the shadow monster stands back up unleashing a wave of energy surprising Koga. The demon wolf barely dodges the attack as he lands safely away. He watches in amazement from the shadow monster's attack. How did the monster pull of such an attack? He looks behind him and notices a large trail of destroyed ground heading deep into the forest. Koga growls as he turns his attention back to Cerrd.

"You are different than those other monsters," said Koga.

"You have no intelligence," said Cerrd. "You just noticed it. Of course, I am different."

Cerrd charges forward as the creature and Koga clash. Koga jumps back as he swings his right hand causes a massive energy blast to form from Goraishi. Cerrd's eyes widen as it jumps to the right avoiding the attack. Suddenly, Koga appears next to Cerrd clawing at the shadow monster. However, to Koga's surprise, Cerrd dodges each attack. Koga growls in annoyance as Cerrd kicks the demon wolf sending Koga to the ground. However, Koga manages to jump back up as he swings Goraishi again. Koga unleashes another powerful energy wave. Unfortunately, Cerrd blocks the attack with its shield surprising Koga.

"That's impossible!" shouted Koga as Cerrd appears to his right.

"In the name of knighthood, die!" shouted Cerrd as it stabs Koga.

Koga grunts in pain as he lands on the ground with blood dripping from his right side of his abdomen. Suddenly, a bright arrow heads towards Cerrd forcing the shadow monster to jump away. However, the arrow grazes Cerrd causing the creature damage.

"Who's there?" questioned Cerrd.

Koga and Cerrd look towards the direction of the arrow. There stand four familiar people. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo stand near a tree with Kikyo on the ground.

"Kagome, can you heal Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha.

"Not with all of these creatures attacking us," replied Kagome.

Cerrd prepares to battle the newcomers only to stop suddenly. The shadow monster turns its head around before returning its attention to its opponents.

"Looks like I need to leave," said Cerrd. "Though, I wouldn't want to be you."

Cerrd retreats leaving Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, Koga, and Shippo alone, for the moment. Immediately, Kagome rushes to Kikyo as she tries to heal the miasma from the priestess' body. A few seconds later, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara arrive at the area as Kirara nearly collapses. Meanwhile, Sango, waking up during the flight, stands next to Kirara trying to help her friend.

"We need to get moving," said Miroku. "That Belenus guy has a large amount of power. All he did was toy with Sango and I."

"No hard feelings right?" questioned a voice.

Suddenly, Belenus lands in front of the group. He smirks a bit as he glances over the entire group. Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku prepare to fight this man as the green-haired man grabs the hilt of his glaive.

"Listen, give me Kikyo and the rest of you live," said Belenus.

"No!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Does he speak for all of you?" asked Belenus.

Everyone raises their weapons ready to battle Belenus. The green-haired man raises an eyebrow surprised at the people in front of him. He did not expect them to have the courage to fight him. Nevertheless, he still needs the priestess.

"Very well," said Belenus as he draws out his glaive. "I only need the priestess. The rest of you can die!"

Belenus swings his glaive creating a large amount of wind. Soon, three tornadoes form from the sky heading towards Inuyasha and the others.

"Be gone!" shouted Belenus.

*SC*

**A/N: Sheesh, I had a busy week and a half. It took me a while to complete this chapter. Nevertheless, I did the best I could and I hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Master of Wind

The Silver Demon

**A/N: The battle at Mount Shizu continues as Belenus launches another attack on Inuyasha and his allies. As Naraku draws near, can Inuyasha and his friends overcome Belenus before the dark demon arrives? Find out in 'Chapter 6: Master of Wind'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Inuyasha.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 6: Master of Wind

Inuyasha holds onto Kikyo as he tries to remain standing. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Koga, and Kirara stare at Belenus as the green-haired man unleashes three powerful tornadoes. The tornadoes touch ground creating strong winds causing Inuyasha and his friends to hold on for their lives. Unfortunately, none of them is able to stand their ground as the heavy winds separates them sending many members of the group to different locations.

Belenus smirks as he decides to stop his attack. A little bit of showing off does not hurt. He could have killed them, but there is no fun in having to fight nobody. However, he does need the priestess alive for the moment. Belenus looks to the pouch on his left waist side.

"The orb is almost ready," said Belenus. "I hate when something takes so long to charge up."

*SC*

Sango opens her eyes as she slowly sits up. She feels pain on her face as she reaches to massage her sore flesh. The moment she touches her face, she winces due to a large bruise. Sango removes her hand and realizes the decent size of blood. The demon slayer curses as she decides to look around. The first thing Sango notices is the numerous destroyed trees throughout the area. The demon slayer turns to her right and notices Kirara on the ground.

"Kirara!" shouted Sango as she runs towards her friend only to stumble towards the ground.

Sango closes her eyes waiting for the impact on the ground only to land on something soft. She feels the warmth of the body smooth away some of her pain. Soon, she feels the other person lift her allowing Sango to regain her stance. Sango opens her eyes and notices Miroku smiling at her with numerous cuts on his face.

"You're bleeding," said Sango.

"I know, I'm fine," replied Miroku. "We need to check on Kirara."

Miroku and Sango walk towards Kirara as fast as they can. Once they reach the demon cat, Sango notices the red fur around the cat's ribs. Sango's eyes begin to tear up as she tries to comfort the demon cat.

"Come on Kirara, wake up," said Sango.

Sango places her hands on the demon cat trying to wake her friend up. Soon, Kirara begins to open her eyes as the cat starts to cough a small amount of blood. Sango's tears continue to run down her cheeks as happiness and worry goes through her mind. She knows Kirara is alive, but she does not know the damage to the feline's body.

"She's in no shape to fight," said Miroku.

"That's too bad, perhaps you two can make up for it," said a voice.

Miroku and Sango turn around to see Dras, the shadow lion, approach them. The samurai creature walks towards Miroku and Sango as it draws out its katana. Dras looks at the two human before it, then looks at the fallen demon cat. Dras smirks as it tightens its grip on the sword. The shadow monster charges at Miroku, but Sango intervenes as she throws Hiraikotsu at Dras. The lion monster jumps back to avoid the attack as Hiraikotsu lands back in Sango's hands. Dras turns its attention to Sango as the shadow monster raises its katana above its head. Suddenly, Dras swings its katana downward unleashes a wave of lightning towards Sango. Miroku jumps in front of Sango as he creates a barrier stopping the attack. However, Dras appears to Miroku's right striking the monk with its katana.

"Miroku!" shouted Sango as she swings her Hiraikotsu at Dras.

Dras dodges the attack as the shadow monster lands safely away from the two humans. Dras prepares to fight as Miroku and Sango stand next to each other. They know this fight will not be easy, but they will find a way to win. Miroku raises his staff as Sango raises Hiraikotsu.

"Are you ready Sango?" asked Miroku.

"Always," replied Sango.

Miroku and Sango begin running in opposite directions. They surround Dras as the shadow monster turns its head from one human to another.

"Hiraikotsu!" shouted Sango as she throws her weapon.

Dras dodges the attack, but Miroku awaits the shadow monsters. The monk throws three Sacred Sutras hitting the beast head on. Dras grunts in pain as Sango appears with her katana in hand. Sango swings her sword while Dras raises his weapon to block the attack. The two swords clash as Dras pushes the demon slayer back and attempts to stab her. However, Sango dodges the attack as she cuts Dras' right side. The lion monster growls in pain as it turns around kicking Sango in the process. Miroku appears behind the monster swinging his staff. The monk hits the lion in the back causing a bright light to occur. Dras growls in further pain, but it does not fall. The monster catches Miroku with a strong punch to the chest causing Miroku to gag. Dras appears above Miroku ready to slash the monk into two. Suddenly, Sango strikes Dras with Hiraikotsu sending the beast crashing towards the ground. Miroku lands on his knees while trying to catch his breath. A few seconds later, he hears a whooshing type sound. The monk traces the sound to his right hand causing the monk's eyes to widen. Sango notices the silent monk and is about to ask him if he is all right, but she sees Dras charge at the distracted monk.

"Miroku move!" shouted Sango.

Sango's voice snaps Miroku out of his shock as he looks up only to notice Dras swinging its sword. Miroku jumps back, but the blade lightly cuts Miroku's left arm. The monk grinds his teeth in pain as Dras kicks Miroku into the ground. Sango charges at Dras as she swings her katana. Dras counters with its own attack causing the two to exchange numerous strikes. Miroku stands up slowly, as he rushes towards Dras. Dras notices the monk and jumps back as Miroku misses with his attack. Dras raises its katana towards the sky as a small amount of lightning forms at the tip of the sword. Dras swings its sword creating a wave of lightning again. However, this time the lightning dances around Miroku and Sango as they try to figure out where the attack will strike. Suddenly, a piece of the lightning shoots towards Miroku and Sango forcing them to roll out of the way. Dras appears above Sango slashing the woman in the back. Sango shouts in pain as Dras grabs her. Meanwhile, Miroku tries to aid Sango, but the dancing lightning stops any attempts.

"The woman dies first," said Dras as it prepares to stab the fallen demon slayer.

Suddenly, a loud roar occurs as Kirara strikes Dras causing it to lose concentration, allowing Miroku to escape. As Dras lands on the ground, Miroku runs to Sango. The monk decides to check on Sango's wound and realizes it is not too deep, but it still requires medical treatment to avoid infection. Miroku helps Sango stand as she smiles at him before returning to her serious expression. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara stand together ready for another round of battle.

"Stupid demon," said Dras.

*SC*

Koga walks through the forest trying to sniff anyone nearby, but for some reason, the wind constantly changes causing any scent to scatter. Koga growls in annoyance as he looks behind him. Shippo walks near Koga while shaking in fear due to the type of enemies they are facing.

"Listen kid," said Koga. "You're a demon, man up."

"Hey!" shouted Shippo. "I am a man!"

"Sure kid sure," replied Koga as he stops suddenly.

The demon wolf summons his Goraishi preparing to fight the newcomer. Koga shouts to the unknown person to come out from the shadows. The demon wolf waits for an answer and soon enough a shadow monster appears in front of Koga. Abela, the tiger monster, walks towards Koga as the creature takes out two kunai.

"Great, one to kill," said Koga.

"You've fought Cerrd," said Abela. "Just to let you know, I am stronger than that wolf."

Koga grinds his teeth as he charges at Abela. The tiger jumps to the right avoiding Koga's attack and then counters with its own strikes. Koga jumps back as Abela attempts to cut Koga across the neck. Koga grins as he kicks Abela in the stomach sending the shadow monster crashing through a tree. Koga charges forward only for Abela to appear behind Koga surprising the demon wolf.

"What in the…," said Koga before Abela kicks the demon wolf in the stomach.

"That's payback," said Abela.

Shippo clenches his hands as he watches the battle between the demon and shadow monster. He feels helpless, unable to do anything, but at the same time he feels scared. These monsters are beyond anything he has seen before. It scares him tremendously. If only he is stronger, then perhaps he can make a difference. However, his current strength does not give him the necessary power to do much. He watches as Abela kicks Koga in the face before slashing the demon wolf across the chest sending the Koga straight into the ground. Koga grinds his teeth as he jumps back up. Shippo remembers everything everyone has done. He remembers their sacrifices in their fight against Naraku. He remembers their recent battles against the shadow monsters. He will not stand aside.

Koga and Abela exchange another series of attacks as the shadow monster begins to gain the upper hand. Abela's strength surprises Koga as he tries to stand his ground. Suddenly, fire erupts from Abela's kunai forcing Koga back, but the shadow tiger appears to the demon wolf's left side. Abel kicks Koga and then unleashes numerous attacks with its kunai cutting Koga on numerous areas of his body. Koga grunts in pain as a green fire hits Abela stopping the shadow monster's attack.

"Who?" inquired Abela as the shadow monster turns its attention to the small demon fox. "Really? Listen small fry, just leave."

"Never!" shouted Shippo as his body shakes.

Abela narrows its eyes as the shadow monster charges at the small fox. In an instant, Abela appears in front of Shippo as the shadow tiger cuts the fox's head from his body. Abela's eyes widen the moment Shippo pops like a balloon. Suddenly, numerous Shippos appear around Abela as the shadow tiger tries to break out of its confusion.

"Fox Fire!" shouted the Shippos.

The fire attacks strike Abela as the tiger shouts in pain. Soon, a red tiger erupts from the tiger's body overpowering the green fire surprising Shippo. Abela turns its attention to Shippo as it the dark creature walks towards the demon fox.

"Fire, really?" asked Abela. "Though, I admit, you took me by surprise, fire usually is not the best element to use against me."

"Hey," said a voice behind Abela.

Abela turns around only for Koga to kicks the shadow monster in the face sending the tiger crashing to the ground. Koga lands next to the small army of Shippos as he keeps his attention on Abela.

"Not bad kid," said Koga. "Though, you should let me deal the damage."

Abela shouts in anger as the shadow monster unleashes heated flames throughout the area. The trees catch on fire as rocks melt. Abela prepares to fight as Koga and Shippo stand together.

"Are you sure you want to fight?" asked Koga to Shippo.

"I can't let everyone leave me behind," replied Shippo.

"Fine," said Koga.

Koga charges forward as the numerous Shippos run towards the intact forest. Abela and Koga clash as Koga tries to slash Abela with his Goraishi. However, the speedy tiger manages to dodge each of the attacks. Abela jumps back as the creature throws the kunai at Koga. Koga smirks as he dodges the attack, but he loses that smirk as Abela appears in front of him. The tiger smirks as its claw appears in its paws. The tiger slashes Koga across the chest causing blood to appear. Koga grunts in pain as Abela kicks the demon wolf to the ground.

"Firebombs!" shouted Shippo causing small firecrackers to go off on Abela's back.

The shadow monster shouts in annoyance as it turns its attention to the demon fox, but this movement allows Koga the chance to escape. Koga kicks Abela sending the shadow monster soaring through a tree. Koga stands back up while coughing. Shippo runs towards the demon wolf checking if he is all right.

"Enough," said Koga. "This is nothing."

Suddenly, a wall of fire erupts from Abela's direction as the shadow monster appears from the flames with an angry expression. Koga smirks again as he prepares for another round of battle. Shippo gulps, but he manages to stand his ground.

"Let's finish this," said Koga.

*SC*

"Wake up," said a voice. "Wake up Kagome."

A pair of eyes opens up only to come face to face with a silver-haired man. The young woman smiles at the man as she tries to focus. She feels her head pounding a bit, but she manages to sit up.

"I-Inuyasha," said Kagome as stares at the man.

"Stay still for now," said Inuyasha.

"Where's Kikyo?" asked Kagome. "Where's everyone else?"

"I don't know," replied Inuyasha. "But, I do hear the sounds of battle near."

Suddenly, a growl occurs catching the attention of Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha stands up as he draws out Tessaiga. He looks around the area searching for any enemies as a group of shadow monsters appear from the forest. Kagome stands up as well as she takes out her new bow. A few seconds later, a shadow bear jumps out of the forest rushing towards Kagome. Inuyasha jumps in the path of the beast as he slashes it. The force of the attack sends the monster back. Another beast jumps out of the forest as Kagome shoots an arrow towards the shadow monster. To her surprise, her attack seems a bit stronger than before. Kagome's arrow hits the bear killing it. Before Kagome has the chance to say anything, a shadow lion runs out of the forest as Inuyasha charges at the beast stabbing it through.

"Wind Scar!" shouted Inuyasha as he turns around hitting numerous other beasts.

Kagome supports Inuyasha as she shoots another arrow. The young woman reaches for her quiver only to realize she has a few arrows left. Kagome sighs as she takes one of her few arrows and holds it in her hand. Meanwhile, Inuyasha takes down another shadow tiger killing it by stabbing it through the head. Suddenly, a shadow bear appears hitting Inuyasha in the back forcing him to the ground. The bear swings its claw at Inuyasha, who raises his sword to block the attack.

"Hey, leave him alone!" shouted Kagome as she unleashes another sacred arrow at the bear.

Kagome pierces the bear's head as Inuyasha pushes the beast off him. Inuyasha raises his sword as three shadow snakes charge from the forest.

"Wind Scar!" shouted Inuyasha.

Inuyasha unleashes his attack hitting the three shadow snakes taking them down. The snakes groan in pain as Inuyasha charges at them. Inuyasha raises his sword again as he cuts two of the snakes before chopping the head of the third snake. Kagome screams as a snake monster appears behind her. She jumps out of the way, as Inuyasha supports her.

"Are you okay?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome nods in confirmation as Inuyasha stands her straight. Numerous creatures growl as they surround Inuyasha and Kagome.

"This is more than I thought," said Inuyasha. "No matter, I will kill them all."

"Calm down, we don't need them chasing us," said Kagome.

"A little late for that," said Inuyasha.

*SC*

Kikyo walks weakly as she tries to find her way out of the forest. She looks up and notices one of her soul collectors approaching her. The soul collector gives Kikyo a soul giving Kikyo some relief, but the miasma in her body still causes weakness in her. Kikyo groans in pain as she notices other soul collectors approach her. However, an army of Naraku's insects approaches her soul collectors, but a blast of wind destroys the insects surprising Kikyo. Due to the interference, the soul collectors reach Kikyo giving her much needed strength. Kikyo lifts herself, as she looks for the person responsible for killing the insects.

"You look horrible," said a voice causing Kikyo to search for it.

Soon, the priestess finds the person responsible. Her expression shows confusion as the person begins to walk towards her. The green hair is a dead giveaway as Belenus walks towards Kikyo. The green-haired man looks at Kikyo for a while before saying anything.

"You seemed surprised," said Belenus. "What's on your mind?"

"Why did you kill Naraku's insects?" asked Kikyo. "Isn't he your ally?"

"We simply have an agreement," replied Belenus. "Though, I don't trust him with anything."

"What do you want?" asked Kikyo.

"You," replied Belenus. "I need you alive for a few more minutes. So, shoot me."

"Excuse me?" inquired Kikyo.

"Shoot me with your arrows," said Belenus.

Kikyo narrows her eyes as she draws out her bow. She looks at Belenus trying to figure out this man, but nothing comes to her mind. Nothing he does makes sense. Kikyo prepares her arrow and realizes he is not moving. Why let her shoot him? What would that serve him? A few seconds later, Kikyo lowers her weapon causing Belenus to raise an eyebrow.

"Why did you stop?" asked Belenus. "I'm giving you a free shot."

"When I strike," started Kikyo. "You will be unprepared."

"Nice, some spark in you," said Belenus.

Belenus sighs as he begins to walk around the area. He looks at a tree while placing his hand on it. Kikyo watches Belenus' movement waiting for him to speak. The dreadful silence only makes the situation worse.

"The Shikon Jewel," said Belenus. "Such an interesting jewel, yet so little energy from it. Though, I admit it does provide the purifying powers needed to find something more important."

"More important?" inquired Kikyo.

"The Shikon Jewel has enough strength for me to break a seal to an object more powerful," said Belenus.

"Why are you telling me this?" questioned Kikyo.

"Because you will never live to see another day," said Belenus. "Though, you are already dead, right."

A few more of Kikyo's soul collectors approach Kikyo giving her a bit more strength. She prepares to battle Belenus as the green-haired man walks towards her. Belenus draws his glaive again pointing it towards Kikyo.

"You will never succeed," said Kikyo.

"We'll see," said Belenus.

Belenus charges at Kikyo with his glaive in hand. Kikyo jumps to the right avoiding Belenus' attack surprising the green-haired man.

"You have a bit of strength left," said Belenus as he turns around.

Belenus twirls his glaive swinging towards Kikyo. Kikyo raises her bow blocking the glaive causing a large amount of energy to erupt from the contact. Belenus and Kikyo jump away from each other as Kikyo draws her bow with great speed. She shoots her arrow as Belenus lands on the ground. He notices the arrow heading towards him as his eyes widen. He jumps to the right avoiding the attack by an inch.

'_Damn it, I didn't have enough time,'_ thought Belenus.

Belenus stands up as Kikyo grabs another arrow.

"I told you I will strike when you least expect it," said Kikyo.

"All right," said Belenus. "Time to finish this now."

Belenus charges at Kikyo, who raises her bow to block Belenus' attack. However, Belenus disappears, surprising Kikyo as the priestess looks around the area searching for the green-haired man. Belenus appears to Kikyo's left as he punches the priestess sending her to the ground. Kikyo grunts in pain as she raises her bow as Belenus swings his glaive towards her. Due to her quick movement, Kikyo manages to reflect Belenus' attack causing him to stumble backwards. Kikyo stands up as quickly as she could while the priestess grabs an arrow. Suddenly, Belenus appears in front of her punching Kikyo in the stomach. Kikyo grunts in pain as she swings her arrow stabbing Belenus in the leg causing a large amount of spiritual energy to explode. Kikyo walks back as quickly as she can with another arrow in hand.

The priestess aims her arrow and then shoots it towards Belenus. Suddenly, a large amount of wind erupts from Belenus causing Kikyo's arrow to divert to another direction. Kikyo narrows her eyes as Belenus appears to her left. Kikyo turns her head towards the green-haired man before Belenus slams her to the ground. The green-haired man smirks at her as he applies pressure onto her throat.

"You know, this would have been much easier if you simply shot me with a single arrow," said Belenus. "Instead, you attempt to shoot me when I am not prepared. Now I must take what I want by force."

Kikyo continues to struggle as she places her hands on Belenus' chest. A few seconds later, a powerful light emits from Kikyo's hands as the light pushes Belenus off her. The green-haired man grunts his teeth as he makes a decent distance between himself and Kikyo. The priestess stares at Belenus with a confused expression. She wonders what this man is. Not only did her powers hurt him, but also it indicates some sort of demonic blood inside him. Furthermore, her attack did little damage. It could be the fact that she is weak now, but that type of attack should have done a decent amount of damage.

"What are you?" asked Kikyo.

"A creature beyond your pathetic race, though, you are a special case," said Belenus. "Now, I need your spiritual power."

"I will not let you have it," said Kikyo. "Whatever your dark intentions, I will stop you here."

"Try, if you can," replied Belenus.

*SC*

Inuyasha and Kagome continue to grow through the hordes of shadow monsters and demons. So far, they have managed to overcome any enemy in their sight, but with Inuyasha breathing heavily and Kagome running low on arrows, the battle does not seem to be going their way. Suddenly, a strong wind raises forcing Inuyasha to grab Kagome to hold her down.

"That wind," said Inuyasha as he sniffs the air. "Kikyo and Belenus."

"We need to hurry," said Kagome.

Inuyasha picks up Kagome and begins to run towards the two scents as he hopes to save Kikyo before Belenus or Naraku does anything to her. He will not fail the priestess now. Kagome clenches her fists as so many things run through her head. No matter what Kikyo means to Inuyasha, she will help save his first love.

*SC*

**A/N: Due to the lack of time, it took me a bit longer than a week to complete this. Luckily, being a few weeks ahead of schedule helps me keep updates on time. Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Among the Stars

The Silver Demon

**A/N: Belenus continues to attack Kikyo as Inuyasha arrives to aid the priestess. However, the situation is not well, as Belenus shows powers beyond Inuyasha's imagination. As Inuyasha's friends continue their respective battles, can Inuyasha and Kagome save Kikyo or will Belenus overcome the heroes? Find out in 'Chapter 7: Among the Stars'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Inuyasha.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 7: Among the Stars

Koga grunts as he clashes with Abela once again. The two fighters continue to exchange attacks as Koga tries to overpower Abela, but each of his attacks constantly misses as Abela appears behind the demon wolf. The shadow tiger slashes Koga on the back and the grabs the demon wolf before knocking him down to the ground. Suddenly, a small green fire hits Abela causing the shadow tiger to take a few steps back. Abela looks to its left noticing Shippo with fire in his hands. Suddenly, another green fire hits Abela in the back causing the tiger to turns towards that direction. Hundreds of Shippo begin to shoot bombs of fire as Abela begins to growl.

"Enough with your pathetic attacks demon!" shouted Abela.

"Annoying isn't it?" inquired Shippo as Koga charges at the distracted Abela.

Koga punches Abela in the stomach as he jumps back unleashing his Goraishi. Abela grunts in pain as Koga rushes in again. The demon wolf kicks Abela in the head sending the shadow monster crashing to the ground. Koga appears above Abela swinging his left leg down. However, fire erupts from Abela causing burn marks on Koga. Abela charges out of the ground striking Koga in the stomach sending the demon wolf crashing. Numerous Shippos shoot smoke bombs into the ground blocking Abela's view as the original Shippo runs to Koga.

"Are you all right?" asked Shippo.

"I'm fin…," started Koga as waves of fire hit the area.

Koga grunts as he picks up Shippo and runs away from the fire. However, the moment he lands, Abela appears behind him striking the demon wolf in the chest. Abela smirks as the shadow tiger unleashes fire. Koga shouts in pain as he flies back. Meanwhile Abela jumps into the air as the shadow tiger unleashes fireballs at Koga and the numerous Shippos. Suddenly, a wave of water erupts between Koga, Shippo, and Abela.

"Who?" questioned Abela as the shadow tiger looks around the area searching for the culprit.

"This is new," said a voice causing Abela to turn towards the source of the noise.

Standing in front of Abela is an elder man with white-gray hair. The elder man stares at the shadow monster with a serious expression. Meanwhile, two large seals surround the elder man with water also pouring from the seals.

"Since when are there female shadow monsters," said the elder man.

"Orion," said Shippo. "You came to help."

"Yeah," replied Orion. "Shippo, you and the wolf should go find Inuyasha. Leave this one to me."

"Hey old man, this is my fight!" shouted Koga.

"Listen, we must stop whatever plan Belenus has!" exclaimed Orion. "I need you to leave now!"

Koga growls at Orion for the moment before deciding to move on.

"Fine," said Koga as he jumps away.

"Hey!" exclaimed Abela before Orion steps in front of the shadow tiger.

"How about I collect your comrades?" asked Orion.

"You will not interf…," started Abela before Orion appears in front of Abela before striking the shadow monster in the face.

"We shall see," said Orion as he appears in the path of the soaring Abela before grabbing the shadow monster and then tossing it towards the air.

"Let's see if I timed that right," said Orion to himself as he takes off after the shadow monster.

*SC*

Miroku, Sango, and Kirara continue to run around the battleground as Dras unleashes bolts of lightning. Dras remains silent as the shadow monster runs towards Miroku. The shadow lion strikes Miroku with its katana causing the monk to shout in pain. Sango rushes towards Dras as she attempts to strike the shadow monster with her katana. The shadow lion raises its katana blocking Sango's sword and then unleashes a lightning pulse hitting Sango directly.

Dras remains silent as the dark creature stares at the injured demon slayer. Sango coughs badly as she tries to stand up, but the muscles throughout her body do not respond. The demon slayer barely moves her head as Dras raises its katana towards the young woman. Suddenly, Kirara rams into Dras as the shadow lion cuts the demon cat on numerous areas of her body. Kirara roars in pain as Dras kicks the demon cat off it. Kirara lands on the ground bleeding while Dras prepares to kill the demon cat. However, Miroku intervenes blocking Dras' sword. The shadow lion growls as sparks begin to form on its katana. Miroku narrows his eyes as he takes out a Sacred Sutra throwing it on Dras' chest. The Sacred Sutra begins to glow bright, as a small explosion occurs, causing Dras to soar backwards. Miroku runs towards Sango trying to help the demon slayer up.

"Miroku, don't worry about me," said Sango as she begins to gain feeling back in her body.

Dras roars as the dark creature charges at Miroku and Sango. Miroku clenches his hands as the shadow monster approaches him and Sango. He looks up towards the sky noticing Naraku's insects. A few seconds later, he looks to his right hand hearing a small amount of wind flowing into his hand. The monk opens his right hand and aims it towards Dras. Immediately, Sango realizes what Miroku is about to do.

"No!" shouted Sango. "Don't Miroku, it's too dangerous!"

"I have to Sango," said Miroku as he prepares to remove the beads on his hand.

Before Miroku has the chance to do anything, Dras appears in front of Miroku slamming the monk into the ground. Dras kicks Miroku in the stomach before grabbing the monk's neck. Miroku attempts to grab another sutra, but the shadow lion slams its foot into Miroku's left arm stopping the monk from doing anything. Sango shouts as she pierces Dras' left shoulder. Due to Sango weakened body, she is unable to get a killing blow, but it does force Dras to drop Miroku. The shadow lion swings its left hand hitting Sango in the face as the monster attempts to take the sword out of its shoulder.

"You're not immune at all," said Sango. "That weapon has properties allowing me to kill demons. You have some demon blood in you."

Dras turns its attention Sango as it manages to pull out the sword. The shadow lion looks at Sango before speaking.

"It has been three thousand years," said Dras. "Our original creator was a demon."

Sango narrows her eyes as she slowly stands. She wonders why the attacks done so little damage. If this creature has demon blood, then Miroku and she should have been able to beat it. What is she missing?

"Our creator was no ordinary demon," said Dras. "We are at a level beyond anything else."

"But, Sango proved you are still killable," said Miroku from behind the shadow monster.

Miroku slaps another Sacred Sutra causing another explosion on Dras. Dras grunts a bit, as the creature takes a few steps back. Suddenly, Kirara appears biting Dras in the shoulder. Dras swings its right elbow into the stomach of Kirara causing the demon cat to roar in pain. Dras grabs Kirara tossing the demon cat into the ground. Miroku and Sango charge at Dras from two different directions, but the shadow monster sends a wave of lightning stopping the two humans. Dras turns around to face Kirara again and raises its katana to finish the demon. However, a bright light erupts around Dras forcing the shadow monster into a defensive position. Suddenly, somebody slams into Dras causing the two to soar through a tree.

"Orion," said Sango as the elder man appears in front of Kirara.

"Yeah, I timed it right," said Orion. "You three should go on to Inuyasha. I'll deal with the shadow monsters."

"Are you sure?" asked Miroku.

"Yes, now go," said Orion.

Dras shouts as the shadow monster appears with Abela next to it.

"What happened?" asked Dras.

"Don't start," replied Abela.

Kirara stands up walking towards Sango and Miroku. The two humans jump onto the demon cat causing it to wince in pain before flying off.

"Sorry Kirara," said Sango.

Dras prepares to go after Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, but Orion intervenes knocking the shadow lion down. Abela charges at Orion swinging its kunai at the elder man. However, Orion dodges each of the attacks before kicking the shadow monster in the stomach sending it to the ground. A few seconds later, a low growl occurs from the forest as Cerrd, the shadow wolf, appears.

"I finally arrived," said Cerrd. "In the name of our species, I will murder this fool."

"Oh, three on one? That's not fair," said Orion.

"You should have thought about that before," said Abela.

The three shadow monsters surround Orion as the elder man grabs his coat and then tosses it off him. Underneath the coat are a white long sleeve shirt, black chest armor, thick white pants, and a large pouch around his waist.

"All right," said Orion. "Show me your strength."

Abela charges at Orion unleashing a wave of fire at the elder man. Orion smirks as he disappears from the tiger's sight. Abela's eyes widen as Orion appears behind the shadow monster.

"What?" inquired Abela as Orion kicks the tiger straight into the ground.

Dras and Cerrd charge at Orion as the elder man begins to exchange attacks with the two shadow monsters. Dras swings its katana as Cerrd attacks with its double-edged sword. Orion jumps back as two swords appear in both of his hands.

"Let's make this a battle of swords," said Orion.

Dras and Cerrd charge at Orion and swing their swords at the elder man. Orion clashes with the two monsters. Soon, the three fighters engage in another round of battle. With amazing speed the three fighters exchange blows either missing or connect with their enemy's blade. Each connection sends off a shockwave destroying nearby trees and causing the ground to crack. Abela charges at Orion from behind as the elder man jumps towards the sky causing Abela to crash into Dras. Cerrd avoids the crash as it jumps towards Orion. Orion dodges the attack hitting Cerrd back to the ground. As the shadow wolf slams into the forest ground Orion rushes towards the wolf. However, the wolf unleashes ice spikes forcing Orion to stop his attack. Orion lands on the ground safely as Cerrd stands back up. Suddenly, Abela and Dras attack Orion from the rear forcing the elder man to defend himself against the two creatures. Abela throws its kunai at Orion as he dodges it, but Dras cuts off his attempt to dodge. Dras swings its katana at Orion, but the white-gray hair man blocks in time.

Dras growls as lightning forms around it. Lightning bolts shoot towards Orion forcing the elder man to jump away. Suddenly, a heavy wind occurs as Orion swings his arms forward. A large gust of wind blows towards Dras causing the shadow monster to slam into the ground. Abela unleashes a wave of fire causing the flames to strengthen from Orion's winds. Orion stops his winds summoning four pillars of water. The water and fire clash creating massive amounts of steam. Orion overpowers the fire, but Cerrd appears as the shadow wolf slams into the water causing it to freeze. Orion curses under his breath as he jumps back before the ice touches him. Orion slams his two swords into the ground creating a wave of fire. The fire hits the ice causing it to melt. However, before Orion has the chance to do anything else, a massive lightning shoots towards him. Orion jumps to the right avoiding the lightning bolt, but Abela appears striking Orion across the chest. Orion clenches his teeth, but he manages to keep himself from shouting. Orion jumps back again as Abela charges forward with Cerrd and Dras cutting Orion's retreating.

"You three don't give up," said Orion.

The three shadow monsters attack Orion simultaneously. Orion does his best to dodge the attacks as he knees Abela in the stomach before clashes swords with Dras and Cerrd. Orion disappears from their sights before slashing Cerrd in the back and then elbowing Dras in the face. Abela shouts as the shadow tiger charges at Orion. Abela throws more kunai, but the elder man dodges the attacks. Abela attempts to strike Orion in close-range clashing with Orion's swords.

"How about a bit of earth?" questioned Orion as he slams his right foot into the ground.

Suddenly, a piece of earth erupts from the ground hitting Abela's entire body. Orion jumps up as the piece of earth continues to rise.

"Eagle Strike!" shouted Orion.

Orion swings his two swords towards unleashing a powerful energy attack in the form of an eagle. The attack hits Abela directly as the eagle rips through the risen piece of earth. Orion lands back on the ground, but he does not get a chance to rest as Dras and Cerrd attack Orion. Orion exchange more series of attack as the two shadow monsters attempt to gain control over the fight. However, Orion overpowers the two shadow monsters knocking them to the ground.

"Whew, this is taking more out of me than I thought," said Orion as he looks around the battlefield.

Orion notices Abela motionless at the destroyed area while Dras and Cerrd stand back up. Orion sighs as he prepares for another round of battle.

*SC*

Inuyasha continues to travel through the forest at a fast pace with Kagome on his back. The two search for anything signs of Kikyo, but they are unable to find the priestess. Suddenly, a loud explosion occurs, causing Inuyasha to stop. Inuyasha looks towards the source of the explosion as he runs towards the source only to come across a large opening in the forest. Inuyasha lets Kagome down as the two search the area. They notice many burnt areas, which Kagome recognizes from sacred arrows. Suddenly, another loud explosion occurs as Belenus appears in front of them with Kikyo in hand.

"I would have simply taken your spiritual powers," said Belenus. "But, torturing you seems much more appealing."

Before Belenus can do anything, Inuyasha charges at the green-haired man. Belenus smirks as he side steps Inuyasha's attack. Belenus swings his glaive cutting Inuyasha in the back.

"It's you again," said Belenus. "Haven't you learned from the first time? You will never defeat me."

"I will defeat you, no matter how many times I have to fight you!" shouted Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looks at Belenus before turning his attention to Kikyo. He notices the numerous wounds on the priestess' body, which causes Inuyasha's blood to boil. He returns his attention back to Belenus as he tightens the grip on his Tessaiga. Inuyasha charges forward as begins to attack Belenus. The green-haired man simply dodges the attacks before swinging his glaive. Luckily, Inuyasha manages to block the attack, but the force of the attack sends him backwards. Inuyasha hits the ground as Belenus appears above him. Suddenly, a sacred arrow hits Belenus in the back causing the green-haired man to look back. Kagome stares at Belenus as she raises her hand to grab another arrow, only to feel five arrows.

'_This isn't good,'_ thought Kagome.

"Short on something?" questioned Belenus, who is next to Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widen as she turns her attention to Belenus. Belenus raises his glaive and then swings it causing a powerful wind to occur. The wind knocks Kagome off her feet as she lands on the ground with a hard hit.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha as he runs to Kagome's aid.

Inuyasha steps between Belenus and Kagome as he begins to swing his sword. Belenus raises an eyebrow as he begins to dodge the attacks with ease.

"You have a sword, but no swordsmanship," said Belenus as he dodges another swing. "A child can do better."

Inuyasha growls in frustration as he jumps back while a demonic energy forms around his Tessaiga.

"Wind Scar!" shouted Inuyasha.

Belenus smirks as he raises his left hand catching the wind scar and then tossing it to the side. Inuyasha clenches his Tessaiga tighter as he tries to figure out a way to defeat Belenus. Suddenly, a sacred arrow hits Belenus causing him to turn towards the source. Kikyo breathes heavily as she grabs another arrow. Belenus lands on his knees as he growls at the woman.

"Really? Do you have to interfere now?" questioned Belenus as he stands up and rushes at Kikyo.

"Kikyo!" shouted Inuyasha.

Suddenly, an arrow hits Belenus from the back again stopping the green-haired man. As Belenus turns around, Inuyasha follows the path of the arrow to reveal Kagome.

"You two are annoying," said Belenus summoning a wave of wind towards Kagome.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha as Belenus summons another whirlwind at Kikyo.

"Kikyo!" shouted Inuyasha as Kagome barely dodges the attack.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha as Kikyo dodges the other attack.

"Kikyo!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Shut up and concentrate!" exclaimed Kagome.

Inuyasha turns his attention back to Belenus raising his Tessaiga in the process. He looks at Belenus trying to figure out a way to beat this man. So far, all Wind Scar techniques have proven useless. However, before he has the chance to do anything, he realizes another scent is approaching him. He looks up towards the sky and notices Naraku watching the battlefield.

"Oh, so you finally noticed me," said Naraku. "Inuyasha, you are slipping."

Naraku lowers himself until he touches ground level. Inuyasha raises his Tessaiga pointing it towards the dark demon. Naraku smirks a bit, as he turns to Belenus.

"I would have thought you finished Kikyo by now," said Naraku.

"She's a bit more durable than I thought," replied Belenus. "Though, I doubt she can last much longer."

Naraku turns his attention towards Kikyo, who is barely standing using her bow to hold herself up. She continues to breathe heavily as the priestess grabs another arrow. Naraku begins to walk towards Kikyo, but Inuyasha steps in the way.

"You are not touching her!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

Meanwhile, Kagome walks towards Kikyo as the priestess looks at the younger woman.

"Come here Kagome," said Kikyo. "I need you to do something for me."

"Inuyasha," said Naraku as he keeps his attention towards Inuyasha. "Do you really think you can stop me? Kikyo will die today and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Watch me!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha charges forward as he swings his Tessaiga at Naraku. Naraku smirks as Inuyasha hits his barrier. The half-demon clenches his teeth as he jumps back. Inuyasha's sword turns into diamonds as he prepares for another round of battle.

"Adamant Barrage!" shouted Inuyasha swinging his Tessaiga at Naraku.

Naraku loses his smirk as Inuyasha's attack breaks through his barrier. Naraku attempts to dodge the attacks, but Inuyasha cuts him off.

"Wind Scar!" shouted Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hits Naraku with his Wind Scar proving a high amount of damage. Naraku grunts in pain, but he manages to escape the killing blow. Soon, the dark demon's body begins to regenerate as Inuyasha attempts to finish off Naraku. Suddenly, Belenus intervenes surprising Inuyasha.

"Adamant Barrage!" exclaimed Inuyasha unleashing more diamonds towards the green-haired man.

Belenus swings his glaive three-hundred sixty degrees managing to divert Inuyasha's attack. Inuyasha's eyes widen, but soon he narrows his eyes as he charges at Belenus. Inuyasha and Belenus clash as the half-demon swings his sword constantly. Suddenly, a sacred arrow hits Belenus' back allowing Inuyasha the opportunity to strike. Inuyasha cuts Belenus across the chest sending the green-haired man crashing into the ground. Inuyasha turns his head noticing Kagome aiding him as she grabs one of her two remaining arrows in her quiver.

Suddenly, a heavy wind occurs, knocking Inuyasha down as Belenus swings his glaive at Kagome knocking the young woman down. Inuyasha growls as he stands back up. Inuyasha swings his Tessaiga at Belenus, but the green-haired man blocks the attack. Kikyo sighs as she grabs another arrow, but Naraku appears behind her. Kikyo turns around in an attempt to strike Naraku, but the dark demon grabs her by the neck.

"Let her go!" shouted Kagome as she shoots an arrow towards Naraku.

The arrow hits Naraku ripping through a portion of his body allowing Kikyo to escape. Meanwhile, Belenus sends Inuyasha crashing into the ground as he turns his attention to Kagome.

"Young girl, you are in the way," said Belenus as he sends another powerful gust of wind causing Kagome to fly away.

As Kagome continues to soar in the wind, somebody grabs her giving her the chance to stand.

"Kagome, are you all right?" asked Koga.

"Yeah, thanks Koga," replied Kagome.

Koga turns his attention to the battlefield noticing Naraku regenerating, Kikyo on the ground looking weak, and Belenus beating Inuyasha. Koga turns his attention to Naraku and charges at the dark demon. Naraku notices Koga and smirks in the process. Another fool has walked into his plan and it is the demon wolf.

"Naraku!" shouted Koga.

Koga rushes at Naraku as the dark demon unleashes numerous tentacles at Koga, who dodges the attacks. As soon as Koga reaches Naraku, the dark demon forms an armor shell around him. Koga's eyes widen as he hits the shell with his Goraishi, but it does no damage. Koga grinds his teeth as Naraku unleashes numerous tentacles in an attempt to grab Koga, but the demon wolf dodges the attacks quite well.

"Damn you Naraku," said Koga as he charges at Naraku.

Koga slams his foot into the armor shell, but just like before it deals no damage. Koga curses as he jumps back while still avoiding Naraku's tentacles. Kikyo looks up noticing the fight between Koga and Naraku. She knows there is little chance that the demon wolf can win this fight, but she can still attempt to strike the Shikon Jewel. She can sense it inside Naraku, but the problem remains, can she break through Naraku's armor? Kikyo grabs another arrow as he applies as spiritual power as she can. She looks at Naraku looking for any opening to attack. Suddenly, a large tornado forms around the area as Belenus throws Inuyasha into the tornado.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome as she prepares to grab her last arrow.

However, Belenus appears in front of her. Kagome's eyes widen as she takes a few steps back. Belenus smirks as he slams Kagome across the cheek.

"I rather not dirty my knuckles," said Belenus as Kagome lands on the ground with a large red mark on her right cheek.

Koga charges at Naraku as the dark demon allows Koga to hit him. Koga continues to breath heavily as he decides to jump away only to realize he cannot move.

"What?" questioned Koga as he looks to his feet.

Koga notices Naraku's body morphing while grabbing onto his legs. Koga tries to break free, but Naraku's grip tightens as Naraku begins to drag Koga into his body.

"You've got to be kidding!" shouted Koga as he tries to escape.

Inuyasha returns to the battle noticing Naraku holding onto Koga while Belenus is attacking Kagome. He clenches the hilt of his sword knowing he can only be in one place. He looks between the two as he begins to move towards Kagome. However, three familiar faces appear attacking Belenus. Inuyasha smirks as Miroku, Sango, and Kirara arrive on the battlefield. Inuyasha turns his attention to Naraku and Koga and decides to help the wolf.

Naraku grabs onto Koga's lower body as the demon wolf tries to break free, but with no success. Suddenly, Inuyasha arrives attacking Naraku with his Tessaiga. However, Naraku's armor shell provides enough protection against Inuyasha's Tessaiga. Inuyasha curses as he jumps back preparing to strike with his diamond Tessaiga.

"Adamant Barrage!" shouted Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's attack hits Naraku's armor, but to Inuyasha's surprise, it does nothing. Naraku begins to laugh darkly as he turns his attention to Inuyasha.

"Do you not see how weak you are?" asked Naraku. "Do you really think…?"

Naraku's speech is broken as Kikyo hits him with a sacred arrow forcing Naraku to grunt in pain. As Kikyo tries to move, her eyes widen as her body begins to fail her. Kikyo falls back as Naraku smirks at the weaken priestess.

"This time I will take what is mine!" exclaimed Naraku as he unleashes his tentacles at the Shikon Jewel Shard around Kikyo's neck.

Kagome notices Naraku's movement as she grabs her last arrow and aims it at Kikyo. The young girl concentrates as much power as she can as she soon unleashes her arrow. Kagome's arrow hits the Shikon Jewel Shard causing a tremendous amount of power to shoot towards Naraku destroying his tentacles in the process.

"That's not possible!" shouted Naraku.

Soon, the arrow hits Naraku causing him to fight against Kikyo's spiritual power. Meanwhile, Inuyasha manages to break through Naraku's armor due to his distraction allowing him to grab Koga. However, Naraku holds onto Koga's legs long enough to take both Shikon Jewel Shards.

"No!" shouted Koga as he and Inuyasha jump away from Naraku.

Belenus notices Naraku's dilemma as Miroku and Sango attempt to attack the green-haired man, but their attacks do little damage.

"Fox Fire!" shouted Shippo, who arrives to the scene.

"Move brat," said Belenus as he unleashes a powerful wind knocking Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara away from him. "Let's see you survive this."

*SC*

Dras and Cerrd attack Orion from two sides trying to weaken the elder man, but he holds on long enough. The ground cracks underneath them as Orion kicks Cerrd in the stomach forcing the shadow wolf away from him. Dras attempts to cut Orion with its katana, but the white-gray hair man jumps back avoiding the attack. Dras growls as it charges at Orion. Orion and Dras clash again causing another shockwave to occur as they begin to exchange a wave of attacks.

"You shadow monsters haven't learned yet," said Orion. "When do you think you can ever beat me?"

"Why are you so afraid us?" questioned Dras.

"It is not you, but your masters," replied Orion.

"Dras hold him there!" exclaimed Cerrd. "In the name of the shadow monsters!"

Orion looks back as Cerrd charges at him. The elder man smirks as he creates circle of seals behind him.

"Mini Beam!" shouted Orion unleashing a large beam of energy at Cerrd hitting the shadow wolf.

Orion returns his attention back to Dras as he kicks the shadow lion away from him. The elder man charges at Cerrd, who is still soaring backwards, as he appears above the shadow wolf. Orion smirks as he unleashes numerous slashes against Cerrd.

"Eagle Strike!" shouted Orion hitting Cerrd at point blank range.

Dras watches as its second comrade lands on the ground unconscious. Orion lands in front of Dras preparing for another round of battle. Orion stares at Dras as he is about to charge, but pain shoots through his body causing the elder man to stumble.

'_Damn it, my body,'_ thought Orion.

Dras notices Orion's distraction as the shadow lion disappears from Orion's sight. The elder man looks around the battlefield looking for his opponent. However, he is unable to find the shadow monster. Soon, he also notices Abela and Cerrd gone from their location.

'_It retreated,'_ thought Orion as he falls to his right knee. _'My body is finally beginning to weaken. I'll give myself a few more years.'_

*SC*

Naraku tries to hold on against the sacred arrow as Kagome helps Kikyo stand back up. The weakened priestess stares at Naraku as the dark demon tries to fight back. Inuyasha lands with Koga and then drops the demon wolf. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo return to the fight watching the bright light overpower Naraku. Meanwhile, Belenus does not make a move as he smirks. Soon, the bright light from the sacred arrow begins to weaken causing everyone's eyes to widen. Naraku overpowers the sacred arrow as he begins to laugh.

"I did it!" exclaimed Naraku. "I gained three more Shikon Jewel Shards and I overpowered Kikyo!" 

"No," said a shocked Kagome.

Kikyo reaches for another arrow as she aims her bow at Naraku.

"I can't fail," said Kikyo. "I have to try again."

"Kikyo, you can't," said Kagome.

Suddenly, Kikyo grabs Kagome's shoulder and then pushes the younger woman away. Kagome lands on the ground as she looks at Kikyo wondering why the priestess pushed her away. Everyone watches as a blade pierces Kikyo.

"Kikyo!" shouted Inuyasha as he runs towards Kikyo.

Standing behind Kikyo is Belenus as he takes out a white orb. He places the orb on the back of Kikyo as his lips approach her ears.

"I'll take your remaining spiritual powers," said Belenus. "I'm sure you don't need it."

Kikyo shouts in pain as a pink aura erupts from her body before disappearing shortly after. Inuyasha shouts as he attempts to attack Belenus, but the green-haired man swings his glaive creating a powerful wind knocking Inuyasha back. Soon, Belenus takes his glaive out of Kikyo as the priestess falls to the ground. The green-haired man turns to Naraku as the two villains stare at each other.

"What did you do?" asked Naraku.

"It doesn't matter," replied Belenus. "She is dead soon, anyway. It is done, I've did my part."

"Let's go," said Naraku as he and Belenus leave the battlefield.

"Kikyo!" shouted Inuyasha as he holds up the wounded priestess.

Everyone slowly approaches while still giving Inuyasha and Kikyo their privacy. Meanwhile, Orion arrives on the scene as he looks around the area. Soon, his eyes go upon Inuyasha and Kikyo. He searches Kikyo as his eyes become sad.

'_I didn't make it in time,' _thought Orion. _'Her wounds are too great. I can't save her, especially with that type of body.'_

"Inuyasha, thank you," said Kikyo.

"What?" inquired Inuyasha. "How can you thank me? I-I did nothing, but fail you. I c-couldn't save you."

"This is the first time I have seen you cry," stated Kikyo.

"I'm sorry," said Inuyasha. "I couldn't save you. You needed me."

"No, Inuyasha," said Kikyo. "All that matters is that you were here. At least, I get the chance to see you once more. That is enough."

"K-Kikyo," said Inuyasha with tears running down his cheek.

"I am finally free," said Kikyo.

Inuyasha lowers his face towards Kikyo's face as he stares into her eyes. He places his lips on the priestess and puts everything he has into that kiss. For the moment, the entire world seems to freeze under their intimate moment. Inuyasha's heart races as he remembers all the time he spent with Kikyo from the day they met to this final kiss. A few seconds later, Inuyasha and Kikyo release their kiss as Inuyasha stares at Kikyo. The priestess' eyes begin to close as her head falls back. Soon, her entire body begins to glow white as Soul Collectors rush towards Inuyasha as they collect the remaining energy of Kikyo.

"I feel the warmth," said Kagome.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara watch as Kikyo's light surrounds them. Koga and Kagome feel the warmth from Kikyo's light before the light begins to fly towards the sky. Inuyasha watches as he clenches his hands. He closes his eyes for a moment as an image of Kikyo runs through his mind. Soon, he opens his eyes watching the bright light continue to soar into the air before finally disappearing in the night sky.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome as she approaches Inuyasha.

"She's finally in peace," said Inuyasha. "Among the stars."

*SC*

**A/N: I did my best near the end of the chapter. I'm not very good at sad scenes, but I have gotten enough reviews stating I did well in previous stories. Nevertheless, I hope I am not rushing these chapters, but I think I am doing a good job. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Broken Heart

The Silver Demon

**A/N: Two days have passed since the fall of Kikyo. Inuyasha and his friends try to move on and make their next move against Naraku and Belenus. Inuyasha finally decides to accept Orion's offer, but will he be able to concentrate? Will he be able to defeat Naraku and Belenus? Find out in 'Chapter 8: Broken Heart'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Inuyasha.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 8: Broken Heart

Two days, two long days have passed since her second passing. Inuyasha stares across the grassy field with a sadden look. He closes his eyes as images of him and Kikyo runs through his mind. So much has happened since the first day he met the priestess. Despite fifty years passing, his love for the priestess continues strongly. However, with each image passing, another person enters his mind. The past two days, Kagome has spent her time trying to comfort him. Even though Inuyasha has attempted to push her away, she continues to be persistent. Regardless, Inuyasha opens his eyes returning his view to the rising sun.

Kagome watches Inuyasha from the distance with sadden eyes. She knows Inuyasha is in pain with the second loss of Kikyo. She wishes there is something she can do to help him, but she does not know how to approach the half-demon. Kagome looks to her hands before looking towards Inuyasha. She might not be able to help him now, but perhaps someone else can help. The young girl turns her attention to the elder man nearby. She watches Orion talking to Koga and decides to approach them.

Koga notices Kagome walking towards him and Orion, but he decides to finish his conversation with the man. Orion turns his attention to Koga before speaking up.

"What do you plan to do?" asked Orion.

"I don't know," replied Koga. "Without my Shikon Jewel Shards, I am an ordinary demon."

"No, you are not," said Orion. "I've seen demons use powers without any support from external objects. You just have to find it. However, I can help unlock a portion of your hidden strength. However, you have spent too much time relying on the Shikon Jewel Shards. You must master this power on your own. Unfortunately, this personal training will not allow you to fight in future battles against Naraku or Belenus."

Koga's eyes close as he thinks about his options. Without his shards, Koga has little power. For now, he must train to reach the levels of powers he had with the jewel shards. Soon, he opens his eyes as Kagome reaches the two men.

"All right," said Koga. "Help unlock my hidden strength. I will head home and train. Just make sure Naraku pays for his treachery."

"Koga!" shouted two familiar voices as Ginta and Hakkaku run from the forest.

"About time you two caught up," said Koga.

"W-We're sorry," said Ginta in between breaths. "We tried to catch as quickly as we could."

"It doesn't matter," said Koga. "We're heading home."

"What why?" asked Hakkaku.

"There is nothing for me left to do," said Koga before turning towards Orion. "Let's get this over with."

Orion notices Kagome approaching him as he walks towards the younger woman.

"I want you to train me," said Kagome. "I want to take your offer."

"All right," said Orion. "Just talk to your friends and try to get everyone on the same page."

Kagome nods her head in confirmation. As Kagome walks towards Inuyasha, Orion has Koga sit down as he places a seal on the demon wolf's head.

"Just stay still," said Orion.

Meanwhile, Kagome walks towards Inuyasha. The half-demon has not moved from his position. He looks up staring at the rising sun as Kagome reaches for his left shoulder. This movement causes Inuyasha to turn towards Kagome.

"Perhaps, we should have Orion help us," said Kagome. "We both saw what happened to us in the battle. We need help."

Inuyasha stares at Kagome as he sighs deeply. He turns his attention back to the sunrise as he comes to a decision.

"You're right," said Inuyasha. "I was such a fool thinking I could beat Belenus and Naraku. This time, I will not make the same mistake. I-I should have protected her better."

Inuyasha's body begins to shake as he clenches his fist. Immediately, Kagome approaches Inuyasha from behind hugging the half-demon with all of her might. Tears shed from Kagome's eyes, but she notices Inuyasha trying to hold it in.

"You did the best you could," said Kagome. "Don't blame yourself."

"Damn that Naraku," said Inuyasha. "He has caused so much pain for everyone. And now, Belenus has taken Kikyo away again. I will find a way to beat them."

"I will help you," said Kagome. "No matter what happens, I will be there for you."

*SC*

Later that day, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku leave returning home as Orion gathers Inuyasha and his friends. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara stare at Orion awaiting the man to say something. Orion looks over the group of people noticing everyone's individual characteristics. The elder man smiles as he walks towards the group before stopping in front of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," said Orion. "You and your friends just witnessed the power of Belenus combined with Naraku. All of you should now know what you are up against. I am here to offer each of you help."

"If I may ask," said Miroku. "Why? Why go through so much trouble to help us?"

Orion looks at Miroku before turning back to Inuyasha. Meanwhile, Inuyasha raises an eyebrow as he looks at the man before him.

"Inuyasha, you are the reason why I am helping," said Orion. "You are one of the few people capable of stopping this great darkness. Furthermore, I must undo the damage I done. I am the person responsible for this darkness appearing. I made mistakes in my past and I am trying to correct it. I can never undo my mistakes, but I can make sure the future does not suffer for it."

Everyone remains quiet while listening to Orion's reason. Inuyasha clenches his fist as he thinks about his failure. The half-demon looks at Orion with a determined expression.

"I'm ready," said Inuyasha.

Everyone else nods their heads in confirmation and then step forward as they wait for Orion's response. The elder man looks around the group and knows they too are ready to face the shadow monsters like so many before them.

"All right," replied Orion. "From here on out, I will help increase all of your powers. Each of you has individual powers that need to be either unlocked or enhanced. Unfortunately, we have a limited amount of time to do any proper training. The best I can do is get everyone ready as best as I can."

*SC*

A few hours pass as Orion watches the group's training progress. Each person has his or her set of strengths. Orion looks at Inuyasha, who stays in a mediation state. Orion told Inuyasha that he must unleash his demonic powers at higher levels while still maintaining control. Inuyasha also sits in the middle of a bright seal. Meanwhile, Kagome sits in a similar seal as she tries to gather as much spiritual energy. In a similar fashion, Miroku tries to unleash stronger attacks with his spiritual energy. On the other hand, Sango tries lifting two large rocks with seals on them. She manages to lift the two rocks with one in each hand, but she struggles with them.

"How come I'm doing simple training?" asked Shippo as he talks to Orion.

"Sorry Shippo, but you are too young," said Orion. "You have yet to unlock your true strength. All I can do is help increase your chance of survival."

Shippo looks down with a sadden expression. He wants to help his friends; he wants to be able to fight alongside them, but he is useless in any type of fight against Naraku and Belenus. Suddenly, he feels Orion's hand on his shoulder causing the small demon to look at him.

"Don't worry, one day you will be able to make a difference, but for now just try to survive," said Orion.

Orion turns his attention back to the group in front of him. He keeps a closer eye on Inuyasha since he is the one using demonic powers that could spiral out of control. A few seconds later, Kagome collapses, as she begins to breathe heavily. Orion is at her side quickly as he deactivates the seal beneath her.

"Are you all right?" asked Orion.

"Yeah, I'm okay," replied Kagome as she takes a deep breath. "I never thought I had such power."

"Of course you do," said Orion. "Every human has tremendous power. It simply requires a lot of training and determination to unlock such power."

Orion remains silent for a few more seconds. He looks at the young woman besides him noticing the bow and arrows on her back. He looks around to Miroku's right hand and Sango's Hiraikotsu. Lastly, he looks at Inuyasha, who seems to be sweating and shaking. Orion scratches the back of his head as he looks at Kagome again.

"Is the bow and arrow your only weapon?" asked Orion.

"Yeah, it is the only weapon I can use with my powers," answered Kagome.

"What happens if you run out of arrows?" asked Orion. "How will you fight?"

"Well, I…um," started Kagome, but she is unable to find an answer.

"The customs of this world generally leave monks with staffs and priestess with bows," said Orion. "But there are plenty of weapons to use. I'm sure you've come across that. You are a long-range fighter, but you must learn to defend yourself in close-range combat. I will help you learn a new weapon of your choosing."

Kagome looks at Orion as she smiles at the elder man. She clenches her hands as she stands back with further determination in her heart. She cannot stop now when so much depends on her aiding her friends.

"All right," said Kagome. "I do heave a weapon in mind. Though, I don't know if it will be effective in battle."

"What is it?" asked Orion.

"A bo staff," replied Kagome.

Orion smiles a bit as he turns towards Kagome again.

"With a bit of spiritual power, even a bo staff will be deadly," said Orion as he turns to look at Miroku and Sango. "Excuse me."

Miroku breathes heavily as the seal around him disappears. He feels a sharp pain shoot through his right hand as he hears a low whooshing sound. The monk clenches his eyes as he digs his left hand into the ground beneath him in frustration. Suddenly, he feels a hand on his left shoulder causing Miroku to turn towards the person. Sango looks at Miroku with a sad expression before looking at his right hand. She knows he is worry about his hand and the curse emitting from it.

"Miroku, do you want to talk about it," said Sango.

"What's to talk about?" asked Miroku. "You already know."

"Yeah, I do," said Sango. "But, you shouldn't suffer alone. Every time I think about Kohaku, you are there to comfort me. I want to be there for you as well."

"Sango," said Miroku as he looks to the sky. "Just when we got close to Naraku, a new enemy appears. I can already hear the wind in my right hand. My time is running out."

"We will beat them in time," said Sango as she grabs Miroku's shoulders. "Don't give up. We are so close."

"I will listen to your friend," said Orion walking up to the monk and demon slayer. "I see your technique in your hand has limitations. What will you say if I can teach you to control wind without the curse?"

Miroku and Sango turn their heads towards Orion with shock expressions.

"I can't help you create similar technique like the Wind Tunnel," said Orion. "But, there are many other devastating attacks. As for you Sango, perhaps your Hiraikotsu could be given an ability to absorb poison and spread it. This will be added to your current training to increase your strength."

"Thank you," said Miroku and Sango.

Orion smiles as he turns to Inuyasha only to frown while the silver-haired demon smashes his fists onto the ground. The elder man raises an eyebrow as he begins to walk towards Inuyasha with Kagome right behind him. Inuyasha curses as he tries to figure out why he is unable to concentrate. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees Kikyo in his head. He misses her, but he cannot allow her to plague him.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind," said Orion as he walks up to Inuyasha. "Tell me; what plagues your mind, when your training requires you to have a clear mind."

"I'm fine," said Inuyasha. "There is nothing wrong."

"Inuyasha," said Kagome as she walks up to Inuyasha. "You need to let it out. You've been holding it in."

"I don't need to let anything out. I'm fine!" retorted Inuyasha as Orion walks away from the two.

Kagome sighs as she clenches her fist. Sure, Inuyasha has the deepest connection to Kikyo, but that does not mean he is the only person affected by her death. Soon, the young girl turns her attention to Inuyasha with a serious expression. She walks up to Inuyasha before sitting down in front of him. Inuyasha looks into Kagome's eyes as they stare at each other for the moment.

"I've seen you try to hold in the pain," said Kagome. "You shed tears during her death, but you refuse to face it."

"Kago…," said Inuyasha before Kagome grabs onto him.

"Let it out," said Kagome as she hugs Inuyasha. "Stop holding it in."

"I-I failed her twice," said Inuyasha as he continues to clench his fist.

Kagome begins to rub Inuyasha's back as the young girl begins to cry. Inuyasha notices Kagome's tears as he closes his eyes.

"Don't hold it in," said Kagome. "Let it out."

"I did everything I could," said Inuyasha. "I tried to save her. I tried to make up for my past mistakes."

"I know," said Kagome. "You did your best. I know she appreciates it."

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Inuyasha sheds his tears. He tried to harden his heart from pain, but Kagome has given him the chance to grieve. She holds onto him even he tells her not to help. At this moment, Inuyasha realizes Kagome is an anchor for him. She is the person who has kept him from returning to the path of darkness. She is the woman who has freed him from eternal sleep. He cannot allow her to die. Without Kagome, he will lose everything he cares for.

"I will protect you," said Inuyasha surprising Kagome. "I will let no harm come to you. This I promise. Nobody else I care for will die."

"I-Inuyasha," said Kagome as Inuyasha finally raises his arms and hugs her back. "I promise too."

Deep inside, Kagome knows Kikyo will always have a part in Inuyasha's heart, but that does not mean Inuyasha will solely care for Kikyo. As long as she is part of his heart, Kagome will be happy. The two continue to hug each other as if the world around them has disappeared.

Meanwhile, Orion watches with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo from the distance. He wonders if they forgot everyone is there during their interaction. Regardless, Orion smiles at this interaction. Already, he can feel the conflict in Inuyasha decrease, but he knows it is not enough. There is still conflict, but at least it is a good step forward.

'_Each of them has something in common,'_ thought Orion. _'No matter their profession, a shinobi, pirate, martial artists, mage, shinigami, or warrior they have someone supporting them. Whether it is a love or group of friends, they have something my previous apprentices did not. Something worth fighting for.'_

*SC*

**A/N: All right, for some reason I slowed during the first half of this chapter, but I managed to recover by the second half. Nevertheless, I noticed I have been having a hard time writing the past few chapters. I guess it is harder to concentrate on this story due to personal events in my life, so I hope I can keep a steady pace in writing this story. However, I know I can finish this. Regardless, thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Underworld

The Silver Demon

**A/N: As Orion continues to train Inuyasha and his friends, Inuyasha struggles to control his demonic powers. For some reason, he struggles to maintain his powers. Can Orion help Inuyasha? Meanwhile, Sesshomaru heads towards his mother to learn how to control the Meido Zangetsuha. What awaits the older brother of Inuyasha? Will Sesshomaru learn to control the Meido Zangetsuha before the fight against Naraku? Find out in 'Chapter 9: The Underworld'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Inuyasha.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 9: The Underworld

Orion sighs as he takes a seat on a nearby rock. He looks up to the sky taking in the clouds passing by him. Even though he can feel the evil in this world, it is nice to be in a place where technology has not affected the world. A few seconds later, Orion looks back onto the grassy field turning his attention to the four people he is training. Sango continues to train her body as Miroku and Kagome try to unleash higher amounts of spiritual powers.

'_This world is lucky to be away from such dangers of the universe, but at the cost of knowing nothing,'_ thought Orion. _'Spiritual and demonic powers are the source of this world's power, which is close to the original source of power. However, these two powers are so much weaker. Yet, it is possible to unlock each power to its full potential.'_

Orion turns his attention to Inuyasha, who continues to breathe heavily as he tries to concentrate. Orion frowns as he notices Inuyasha's struggle. Inuyasha must have a clear mind in order to unleash demonic powers, but as long as he has doubts and distractions, then he will never achieve higher powers. However, despite Inuyasha's recent release of grieve, there still seems to be something holding Inuyasha back. Suddenly, a loud roar of pain erupts breaking Orion from his train of thoughts. He looks up and notices Inuyasha holding onto his head.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome as she runs to the half-demon, but Orion intervenes stopping the young woman.

"Stop, he has lost control," said Orion. "I'll deal with this."

Inuyasha's head shoots straight up as his eyes turn dark red. He growls as he begins to turn towards Orion and Kagome. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara run towards Orion and Kagome.

"What happened?" asked Miroku.

"Inuyasha lost control," said Kagome. "Perhaps if I say the 'word' to stop him."

"You mean sit?" asked Sango.

"Yeah," replied Kagome.

"No, Inuyasha must gain control of this himself," said Orion. "We only knock him out if he is about to hurt himself or one of you. For now, let me try to get through to him."

Orion walks up to Inuyasha as the out of control demon turns his attention to Orion. Orion stares at Inuyasha while slowing raising his arms.

"Listen Inuyasha," started Orion. "You must dig deep inside and find a way to control your demonic powers. Come o…."

Before Orion has the chance to say anything else, Inuyasha roars as he charges at Orion. The elder man dodges the attack as Inuyasha attempts to strike the white-gray hair man. Orion sidesteps to the left avoiding the attack again as the elder man strikes Inuyasha to the ground.

"Get a hold of yourself!" shouted Orion. "Control your powers!"

Inuyasha growls as he slashes at Orion. Orion jumps back as Inuyasha charges at him again. Suddenly, Inuyasha stops as Tessaiga begins to pulse. Inuyasha growls as he takes a few steps back. He looks around the area as if searching for someone. He roars as tremendous amount of demonic energy erupts from him. He looks around again until his eyes reach Kagome. Kagome's eyes widen the moment she realizes Inuyasha is staring at her. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara jump in front of Kagome preparing to fight Inuyasha if needed, but Orion appears behind Inuyasha as he slams a seal on the back of his neck causing the half-demon to return to normal before collapsing.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome as she runs towards him followed by the others.

Orion watches as Kagome kneels next to Inuyasha checking on him. He narrows his eyes as he tries to figure out what is causing Inuyasha to lose control of his demonic powers. Something is causing his mind to become unclear, which only hinders his process. A few seconds later, Orion raises an eyebrow when a thought comes to him.

'_I wonder,'_ thought Orion. _'I might have an answer, but I need to ask Inuyasha first.'_

A few hours later, while Inuyasha rests, Orion watches over Kagome's training as she tries to use her bo staff. Orion notices her weak stances, but understands that her talent is with bows and arrows. Kagome stumbles as her staff hits her leg.

"Ouch!" shouted Kagome as she lands on her butt.

Orion walks towards Kagome as he extends his hand towards her. Kagome smiles a bit, as she takes his hand allowing him to help her stand. Kagome sighs as she bends down to grab the bo staff. Soon, she stands upright as Orion stares at her.

"I showed you a few stances, what's the problem?" asked Orion.

"I'm just used to a bow and arrow," replied Kagome. "I'm not used to other weapons."

"I understand, but time is against us," said Orion. "Just take it one step at a time, but with haste."

Kagome nods her head in understanding as she resumes the stances Orion taught her. Around ten minutes later, Orion decides to check on Miroku. The monk continues to concentrate with the seal below him. Soon, the elder man approaches Miroku causing the monk to open his eyes.

"So, should we test your progress?" asked Orion.

"Sure," replied Miroku.

Orion kneels as he places his right hand on the ground. Soon, a black aura surrounds the ground as he stands up and walks away. A small eagle statue appears from the black aura as Miroku stares at Orion.

"This is a level 4 dark statue," said Orion. "I use this statue to test the strength of spiritual powers. I also have similar statues meant to test those with demonic powers, but for now, let's see your progress. If you are strong enough you should be able to destroy this statue."

Miroku nods his head as he steps off the seal and walks towards the statue. He grabs a Sacred Sutra and powers it with his spiritual powers. He approaches the statue and slams the Sacred Sutra onto the dark statue. A bright light emits from the sutra as it begins to fight against the dark statue, but soon, the Sacred Sutra erupts in fire leaving an unscathed statue.

"Hmm, you still have a bit to go," said Orion. "You should rest for the moment and then resume increasing your spiritual powers before confronting the statue again."

Around ten minutes later, Orion approaches Sango, who continues to train her physical body. Orion looks to her Hiraikotsu noticing the demonic aura emitting from the weapon. He looks back to Sango, who continues her training.

"You've seem to be stronger," said Orion as Sango manages to lift the rocks Orion gave her before. "Now, let's see if we can connect with your weapon."

"Connect with my weapon?" questioned Sango.

"Yes, your weapon seems special," said Orion. "Perhaps, I can connect it with you. A strong bond. Build a strong bond with the creatures within Hiraikotsu and you will become stronger."

"What will happen if I do this?" asked Sango.

"This will allow your weapon to use technique that normally would never do," said Orion. "Even I don't know the limits, but you can find out."

Orion walks towards the open field as he slams two hands together. A few seconds later, he slams his hands onto the ground creating a large red seal to form. The seal extends as it begins to glow. Orion stands straight up as he turns towards Sango. He tells the demon slayer to approach the seal and sit in it. Sango obeys Orion's words as she sits inside the red seal. The elder man tells Sango that she should soon feel her body become weird. Sango closes her eyes as she begins to feel funny and soon nothing.

'_I know you will succeed,'_ thought Orion as he turns around to face the unconscious Inuyasha. _'You have a long way to go.'_

*SC*

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?" asked Rin as she travels alongside Sesshomaru, Jaken, A-Un, and Kohaku.

Kohaku had awakened a few prior wondering where he was, but Sesshomaru simply told him that he found him in the river barely alive. Kohaku's first instinct was to find Kikyo, but he did not know where to look for her. In addition, he has a dark feeling about Kikyo. It is almost as if she is gone from the world, but Kohaku has no proof of it. However, he feels his instinct is right. For now, Kohaku decides to stay with Sesshomaru's group.

"Kohaku do you want something to eat?" asked Rin.

"No, I'm fine," replied Kohaku.

Rin frowns as she turns the other way. She has been trying to gain Kohaku's attention for the past few days, but he continues to refuse any communication. The best she can get out of him are simple grunts here and there. Soon, the group stops causing Rin to look at Sesshomaru.

"Mother," said Sesshomaru as a dog demon appears from the forest and lands in front of the group.

Soon, the demon transforms revealing a beautiful woman resembling Sesshomaru. The two demons stare at each other for a while before the female demon speaks.

"Sesshomaru, what's begins you here?" questioned the demon.

"Mother, I'm here to learn how to complete Tenseiga's Meido Zangetsuha," replied Sesshomaru.

"I see, so you've finally come for my advice," said Inu Kimi as she looks at Kohaku and Rin. "I see you brought dinner."

"They are not food," said Sesshomaru.

"Is that so?" inquired Kimi. "Very well, follow me."

*SC*

Kimi leads the group to her home among the clouds. Soon, she reaches her throne and sits down as Sesshomaru's group stop on the stairs. Sesshomaru walks a few steps forward leaving his group behind as he stops in front of his mother.

"Your father told me one day you will arrive to seek answers on Tenseiga," said his mother. "That is the reason why he gave me the Meido Stone."

Sesshomaru stares at his mother waiting for her to explain the Meido Stone. Soon, his mother grabs the stone around her neck and points it forward. A few seconds later, a portal opens in front of her as a creature jumps out nearly attacking Sesshomaru, but the demon manages to dodge the attack. Unfortunately, the creature continues onward grabbing Kohaku and Rin in the process. Immediately, Sesshomaru begins to chase after the demon, but his mother's voice stops him.

"Are you really going into the underworld to save two humans?" asked Inu Kimi.

Sesshomaru looks at his mother for a second before turning away and heading into the portal as it closes.

"My poor child goes into a realm he cannot escape," said Inu Kimi as she dramatically poses.

Jaken sweat drops as he decides to wait for Sesshomaru to come back. However, he notices Sesshomaru's mother sit straight up with a darken expression.

"Lady Mother is there something wrong?" asked Jaken.

"Someone has interfered with the Meido Stone," said Kimi. "Sesshomaru is not alone in the Underworld. Damn it."

*SC*

Sesshomaru enters the Underworld as he looks around the area searching for Rin and Kohaku. After another minute of walking, he finally comes across the same demon that took Rin and Kohaku as the creature lowers the two humans to the ground. The demon roars as it charges at him. Sesshomaru jumps back while taking out Tenseiga. The full-demon unleashes his weapon upon the undead demon destroying it in the process. Once Sesshomaru places the weapon back into his sheath, he heads towards Kohaku and Rin. He notices Kohaku kneeling next to Rin.

"She's not breathing," said Kohaku surprising Sesshomaru.

"Are you sure?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes," replied Kohaku.

"Of course she would be," said a voice causing Sesshomaru and Kohaku to look around them. "This is the realm of the dead, well, at least one of the many entrances to it. A living soul usually cannot survive here. Wait, I take that back, a weak living soul usually cannot survive here."

"Who's there?" asked Kohaku as a man with green hair appears.

"My name is Belenus," said the green-haired man. "I'm here to collect your Shikon Jewel Shards."

"Tell me this," said Sesshomaru. "Why attack us here?"

"Eliminate any chance of help," said Belenus. "I've already eliminated Kikyo, now I just need to collect what remains."

Kohaku's eyes widen as his hands begin to clench. It is true, Kikyo has passed on and now this man is here to collect his jewel shard. Kohaku grabs his chain-sickle and then raises it at Belenus.

"Lady Kikyo has worked too hard to find a way to end Naraku," said Kohaku. "I will not let you ruin her work."

Belenus raises an eyebrow as he stares at the young boy. Soon, the green-haired man smirks as he draws out his glaive before landing in front of Sesshomaru.

"Let's see you try," said Belenus.

Before anyone has the chance to move, darkness envelops around Rin causing Sesshomaru to attempt to grab her, but he fails as a loud roar occurs in the realm. Sesshomaru stares further into the darkness as he attempts to run after her, but Belenus stops him.

"I'm surprised you'll leave the boy undefended," said Belenus. "Or does the girl mean more to you than him. I'll let you go on, but remember that you allowed the destruction of the world."

As Belenus moves away, Sesshomaru looks back into the deep darkness as he decides to turn towards Belenus. Belenus raises an eyebrow as Sesshomaru draws out Tenseiga towards the green-haired man.

"Oh, changed your mind?" asked Belenus.

"I've noticed Rin's enjoyment of the world," said Sesshomaru. "There's no point in bringing her back if the world she loves is gone. Kohaku, go save Rin's body."

"All right," said Kohaku as he runs towards the darkness.

Kohaku travels deeper into the darkness as he finally reaches an unusual portal. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake as a massive figure appears from the darkest depths of the realm. The creature reveals itself as the Underworld Guardian. The human-like creature roars as Kohaku sees Rin in his hand. Suddenly, a loud explosion occurs, causing Kohaku to turn around.

Sesshomaru and Belenus clash as Sesshomaru raises his sword swinging it forward in the process. Belenus stares at Sesshomaru with a confused expression.

"This blade," said Belenus. "It has no cutting power. What do you expect to do with it?" 

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes as he jumps back while creating an energy whip hitting Belenus in the process. The green-haired man jumps back as he swings his glaive above him.

"Twirling Gust!" shouted Belenus as he slams the blade tip into the ground creating a massive gust as it twirls towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes as he jumps out of the way. The attack continues onward hitting the Underworld Guardian causing it to roar in pain. Sesshomaru notices Rin in the guardian's right hand causing him to concern over Rin's body.

'_Rin,'_ thought Sesshomaru as he heads towards the Underworld Guardian.

"Really? He ignores me for the girl again," said Belenus as he turns towards Kohaku. "No matter, what I'm here for is you."

Kohaku raises his chain-sickle as he prepares to fight Belenus. Belenus charges at Kohaku, who jumps back to avoid the attack, but to his surprise, Belenus still appears in front of him. Kohaku's eyes widen as Belenus cuts the young boy across the chest. Kohaku shouts in pain as Belenus slams his foot into Kohaku's wound forcing the demon slayer to the ground.

"Just sit still," said Belenus. "Taking the shard shouldn't be too much pain."

Belenus raises his glaive preparing to kill Kohaku, but Sesshomaru intervenes, knocking Belenus away. Belenus looks at the demon dog as he notices the Underworld Guardian falling to the ground as it disappears. Sesshomaru holds onto Rin as he stares at Belenus.

'_Forgive me Rin,'_ thought Sesshomaru. _'No power is worth losing you.'_

"Listen, just give me the boy and I'll let you go," said Belenus.

Sesshomaru's gaze turns to Kohaku as he remembers Rin's plea to save Kohaku. He cannot let Kohaku fall into anyone's hands. The demon dog turns his attention back to Belenus as he lowers Rin to the ground.

"Hold onto her," said Sesshomaru.

"All right," replied Kohaku as he grabs Rin.

"Do you plan to fight me?" asked Belenus.

"If you haven't noticed we are in the Underworld," said Sesshomaru. "Even we demons have limits here. However, Tenseiga will provide much needed protection. You, on the other hand, are not so lucky."

'_Damn it, he's right,'_ thought Belenus. _'My powers are much lower here.'_

Sesshomaru charges at Belenus as the green-haired man raises his glaive to defend himself. The two clash, exchanging numerous attacks. Sesshomaru tries to gain the upper hand, but a missing arm does not aid him. Soon, the two fighters clash again as Sesshomaru pushes Belenus back. Suddenly, Belenus swings his sword forward creating a powerful energy attack towards Sesshomaru. The demon dog's eyes widen realizing that Belenus still has a large amount of energy. Sesshomaru jumps towards Rin and Kohaku as he swings Tenseiga.

"Meido Zangetsuha!" shouted Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru grabs Kohaku as the demon slayer holds onto Rin. Sesshomaru heads towards the portal as Belenus' attack nearly hits them.

'_I should get going too, before I run out of energy to open another portal,'_ thought Belenus.

*SC*

Sesshomaru jumps out of the portal just in time with Kohaku and Rin as the energy attack blasts through the portal. He lands on the ground in front of his mother before placing Kohaku down. Kohaku takes Rin to a nearby bed placing her gently before walking away allowing Sesshomaru and his mother to walk towards the young girl.

"My son, why are you sad?" asked his mother. "Does this girl mean so much to you?"

Sesshomaru's mother stares at him for a moment before turning towards Rin. She also notices Jaken crying over Rin making her wonder why. She asks the small demon as to why he cries for the girl. To her surprise, Jaken answers that he cries because Sesshomaru does not cry. He sheds the tears his lord does not. The mother closes her eyes before sighing.

"The Tenseiga can only revive a person once," said his mother. "But, I can use the Meido Stone to bring her back as well. However, this will be her last chance."

Inu Kimi walks up to Rin and then places the Meido Stone on the girl's neck. Soon, the stone begins to glow for a few seconds before the light disappears. Soon, Rin opens her eyes as she sits up with a surprised look on her face.

"What happened?" asked Rin.

Sesshomaru places his hand on her cheek causing Rin to look at him. Sesshomaru's mother stares at Sesshomaru realizing he has taken a characteristic from his father. She sighs before turning around to face the endless blue sky. She can sense the darkness that has risen from the world. Something truly evil has arrived. The man who intervened is the source of that darkness.

'_I fear the worse has yet to come,'_ thought the mother.

*SC*

**A/N: All right, this is the end of chapter nine. I wanted a small skirmish between Sesshomaru and Belenus and nothing more. The point of this chapter was to act as a small break between the main fighting. The next chapter, I will start moving the story onward. Furthermore, I am sure everyone has noticed that the story has a similar structure as the manga. I wanted to try something like this before and decided to use Inuyasha. However, there are many different factors in the fights. Anyhow, I want to thank everyone for reading and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Stolen Powers

The Silver Demon

**A/N: Tension rises on all sides as Inuyasha and his friends continue their training, but when Orion decides to leave the group for a few days, Naraku and Belenus launch an attack on them. Naraku and Belenus enter shady grounds as they attempt to attack Inuyasha for different. Has Inuyasha and his friend's trained enough to face both threats or are their days numbered? Find out in 'Chapter 10: Stolen Powers'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Inuyasha.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 10: Stolen Powers

In an unknown area, where dark clouds hide the ruin forest and unsanitary rivers, poison mists travel at a slow pace as numerous demons walk amongst the dead creatures. In the same area, a dark castle stands above all as the same demons surround it acting as guards. At the same time, new dark creatures begin to walk amongst the area as the poison mist moves away allowing the dark creatures to enter the area. Among the dark creatures, a man with green hair walks forward as he approaches the castle gates. He looks up towards the entrance as if waiting for someone to open it, but as time passes nothing happens forcing the man to shout.

"Naraku, I have arrived," said the green-haired man.

A few seconds later, the large castle gates open as a single figure exits the castle. His black hair waves in the low wind as his red eyes study the green-haired man in front of him. The two stay silent waiting for the other to make a move, but neither say anything for a few minutes. The stalemate finally breaks as Naraku speaks the first few words.

"Belenus, my insects tell me you confronted Sesshomaru," said Naraku. "Though, they could not travel with you, they know you were there during Sesshomaru's little visit to the Underworld."

"Wow, the first meeting in days and you are already trying to get answers," said Belenus. "Listen, I don't take orders from you. I need the Shikon Jewel and it wouldn't do me good if it is incomplete."

"Kikyo has left a strong light in Kohaku's shard," said Naraku. "Until I can eliminate the light, it is not time to collect the shard."

"Listen, I want the Shikon Jewel for one use," said Belenus. "Our deal was for me to help eliminate Kikyo in return for one use. My part of the deal is done, what about yours?"

Naraku remains quiet for a moment before he takes a tainted Shikon Jewel Shard and hands it to Belenus. The green-haired man raises an eyebrow wondering what the dark demon wants to do.

"What is this for?" asked Belenus.

"Until the Shikon Jewel is complete, I am willing to give you power," said Naraku. "Once you get the last jewel shard, you can give both back. I'll let you use the Shikon Jewel and then we will both be on our way."

Belenus narrows his eyes as he takes a good look at the tainted jewel shard. Soon, the green-haired man turns his attention to Naraku as a smirk appears on his face. Belenus begins to laugh causing Naraku to raise an eyebrow at the man's unusual behavior.

"Do you take me a fool?" asked Belenus. "The tainted jewel shard is not what I want. Plus, your control over it is something I rather not come across. I don't mind the tainted powers of the Shikon Jewel, but I need a mixture to use it properly. I will return the darkness into it, you have my word."

Naraku stares at the green-haired man for a moment before turning around and walking towards the castle. Belenus decides to follow Naraku wondering what the dark demon has in mind. Soon, Naraku stops walking and turns towards Belenus.

"I should take the words out of your own mouth," said Naraku. "I am not a fool. I know you have another motive behind the Shikon Jewel. Do you think I will simply hand you the jewel?"

"So, you reveal your true nature," said Belenus. "So should I. The Shikon Jewel must be half-pure for me to accomplish my goal. Afterwards, I don't need it. I do not need you to get in my way. Honestly, I was planning to give you the Shikon Jewel back, but since you plan on betraying me, there is no reason to help you either."

Naraku smirks as the miasma begins to move towards Belenus, but suddenly, a heavy gust of wind erupts from Belenus causing the miasma to move elsewhere.

"I could have helped you, but you made an enemy of the wrong person," said Belenus.

Suddenly, Naraku unleashes tentacles towards Belenus, who takes out his glaive swinging it three-hundred sixty degrees at a fast rate. Naraku's severed tentacles unleash miasma, but once again, Belenus' wind causes the miasma to go another direction. Naraku unleashes a powerful energy beam forcing Belenus to dodge the attack. The green-haired man smirks as he unleashes his own energy attack at Naraku forcing the dark demon to use his barrier, but Belenus' attack pierces the barrier like paper. However, Naraku's armor shell manages to withstand Belenus' attack surprising the green-haired man.

"Not bad, but that armor won't do you good for long," said Belenus as a bat shadow monster appears next to him.

Belenus looks at the shadow monster before turning his head towards the dark demon. He sighs while placing his glaive on his back.

"Our fight must be cut short," said Belenus. "However, the next time our forces meet, we will be enemies. This day, you shall regret."

Belenus raises his right hand up causing a massive amount of wind to erupt around him. Soon, the wind clears up leaving no trace of Belenus or his shadow monsters.

"No, today you will start heading towards your own demise," said Naraku as his miasma begins to surround him.

*SC*

Orion remains standing as he watches Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango continue their training. Standing next to him are Shippo and Kirara as they watch their friends train. Sweat drips down Inuyasha's face as he tries to concentrate on unleashing his demonic powers. His Tessaiga continues to pulse as he unleashes his demonic powers at higher levels. Orion turns towards Inuyasha before walking towards the demon. He can feel the Inuyasha's aura emit from the demon as every step closes the range between them. Soon, Inuyasha lands on his knees breathing heavily while still trying to catch his breath.

"Inuyasha, control it," said Orion. "You are half demon, but you are also half human. Allow the two sides to even out. You have demonic powers, but you only use so little. Use your full powers."

Inuyasha shouts in pain as his eyes begin to change colors again, but this time Orion intervenes stopping Inuyasha with a touch on the back of his neck. The half-demon grunts in pain before falling over barely able to stay conscious. The white-gray hair man catches Inuyasha before placing the half-demon onto the ground. Kagome, who was practicing in increasing her spiritual powers, runs towards Inuyasha with a concern look. For the past few days, Inuyasha has been pushing himself beyond his limits. Even if it is for the sake of battling Naraku and Belenus, she knows he still has his limits.

"Is he okay?" asked Miroku as he and Sango approach the group. "Orion, are you sure he has to unleash his demonic powers at maximum. Demonic powers are not easy to control for someone who is half breed."

"He must if wants to stand up against Belenus," replied Orion. "It will also help against Naraku. Demonic powers might release dark energy, but it all depends on the person controlling it."

Orion closes his eyes as he sighs a bit. This whole training is not going well with Inuyasha. Something is holding him back and he is unable to figure out the issue. Orion opens his eyes and tells the three remaining trainees to continue their training. A few hours later, Orion tells everyone to stop as Inuyasha wakes up from his slumber. The half-demon grunts in annoyance as he stares at everyone, especially Kagome. He notices her tired form as she approaches Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," started Kagome.

"Lost control again," interrupted Inuyasha. "I'll try again. I'll find a way to control myself."

Kagome's expression softens as she notices Inuyasha's inner struggle. Ever since Kikyo's death, he has been so determined to achieve higher power, but it seems like he is losing something during this process. Tears build up in her eyes, but she refuses to let them fall as she places her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"You are not alone," said Kagome. "Let us help you."

Inuyasha stares at Kagome for a moment before sighing. He knows she is trying to help, but his demonic powers are too dangerous for him to expose to her. Inuyasha clenches his hands causing them to bleed a bit, but he softens them the moment he feels Kagome's hands on his hands.

"Calm down," said Kagome. "Don't make me say the 'S' word."

Inuyasha smiles, "Please don't. I rather not have a sore face."

Kagome smiles back as she stands up while keeping her gaze on Inuyasha. She lowers her right hand to him as the half-demon smiles back taking her hand in the process. They stand up and begin to head towards the others. Orion watches the interaction and notices the change in Inuyasha's demeanor.

'_She might help,'_ thought Orion, as he feels energy emit from somewhere.

He looks up towards the sky as if looking for something. He stares at the blue abyss while catching the attention of Inuyasha's group. Miroku approaches the elder man wondering what is going through Orion's mind.

"Orion is there something wrong?" asked Miroku.

"I have to go," said Orion surprising everyone.

"Wait, why?" asked Sango.

"Don't worry, I'll be back, but something has caught my attention," replied Orion. "This has to do with the battle against Belenus. I have to check it. You guys have to stay here and fight against Belenus and Naraku."

Orion digs into his pocket as he takes out four scrolls and hands it to Miroku. The elder man tells the monk the scrolls contain information for Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and himself. The first scroll is to teach Inuyasha proper sword skills, while the second scroll is for Kagome's bo staff training. The third scroll is for Miroku's wind techniques without the need of the Wind Tunnel. When Sango does not hear the explanation for her scroll, she turns her attention to Orion asking him about the scroll.

"Ah, yes," said Orion. "Yours is a bit special. I need to talk to you in private."

Orion and Sango walk away from the group as Miroku turns his attention to Inuyasha and Kagome. He has notice the change between the two friends. It is nothing bad, but it is something strong. Inuyasha and Kagome always had a complicated bond. Numerous adventures have tested this very same bond with Inuyasha and Kagome always coming on top. Regardless, something about this bond has changed since Kikyo's passing. It could be a good thing or it could be bad, he has yet to determine it. Regardless, he hopes it strengthens their relationship.

Later that night, Inuyasha and his friends stay inside a cabin as they attempt to fall asleep. Orion already left earlier in the day leaving the group at the training ground. Sango reads the scroll Orion has given her leaving her out of any possible conversations. Meanwhile, Kagome massages Kirara's ears causing the cat to purr. Kagome stares into the fire the group made to keep them warm. Even though she should be warm, she still feels cold. Perhaps, it is the darkness surrounding them or it could be the events of the past few days. Happiness has not been strong in the group as of late due to the numerous enemies appearing around them. Kagome turns her attention to the scroll to her right. Miroku stares at his right hand while turning his attention to the scroll in his left hand. There is a large amount of detail in the scroll and it gives him enough information regarding wind techniques. Despite the situation they are in, there is still as chance to win. Inuyasha stares at the scroll in his hand; this scroll provides him numerous stances of swordsmanship. Sure, Inuyasha has never been good at using a sword and learning how to use one will help in future battles. However, that is not his concern. Right now, he is more worried about using his demonic powers. He always uses demonic powers in battle, but he never allows it to consume him. If he loses control, he might harm his friends. He cannot allow that.

Suddenly, Inuyasha feels something poking at him causing the half-demon to turn towards the source of annoyance. His right eyebrow twitches as he notices Shippo staring him. He has half a mind to strike the little demon, but decides against it.

"What do you want?" asked Inuyasha.

"You know," started Shippo. "I prefer when you are the arrogant prick. At least that way, you would be active and truly determined."

"What did you say?" asked Inuyasha.

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome wake up as they turn their attention to Inuyasha and Shippo. Sango is about to speak up as Miroku stops her.

"I know Kikyo was someone important to you," said Shippo. "But she wouldn't want you to stop moving on, right?"

Shippo waits for Inuyasha to answer back, but he does not say anything causing Shippo to huff in annoyance and then turn back to the fire. He hoped to get something out of the half-demon, but Inuyasha has disappointed him.

"You know," started Inuyasha causing Shippo to turn around again. "I think you're right. She wouldn't want me to continue moping."

Inuyasha smirks as he turns to Shippo, then slamming his fist into the demon fox's had.

"Hey!" shouted Shippo.

"Thanks Shippo," said Inuyasha as he smacks Shippo again.

"Ow, Kagome!" exclaimed Shippo.

"Sit boy!" shouted Kagome causing Inuyasha to slam into the ground due to his necklace.

The next day, Kagome wakes up as she sits up stretching her muscles. She looks around noticing Inuyasha already awake. She raises an eyebrow while exiting her bedroll. As Kagome stands up, Inuyasha turns his attention to the young girl. He is about to say something to her when he stops suddenly. Kagome notices Inuyasha's sudden change in demeanor causing her a bit of concern.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Kagome.

"Naraku's scent is approaching us," said Inuyasha. "Miroku! Sango! Wake up!"

Miroku sits up as he turns towards Inuyasha. Before he has a chance to say anything, he senses the darkness approaching as Sango changes grabs her armor. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo exit the cabin as they look around the area searching for signs of Naraku. Soon, the other three occupants inside the cabin finally exit. Kagome, Sango, and Kirara look around the area searching any signs of life, soon something answers. A giant man made of mirrors appears from the trees surprising the group as they begin to take a few steps back. Kanna appears next to the creature as Inuyasha steps forward.

"So, Naraku has sent you," said Inuyasha as he draws out Tessaiga.

Kagome stares at the mirror demon before turning her attention Kanna. She looks into the eyes of the incarnation of Naraku as she notices something odd about the girl. She is about to say something, but the Mirror Demon attacks Inuyasha stopping the young girl's thoughts. Inuyasha swings his Tessaiga as he hits the Mirror Demon only for the creature to appear undamaged.

"What?" questioned Inuyasha as he notices the Mirror Demon's weapon. "It can't be."

The Mirror Demon reveals the Tessaiga in its hands as Inuyasha narrows his eyes. He charges forward attempting to strike the demon only for it to defend itself.

"How is this possible?" questioned Inuyasha.

"My Mirror Demon can copy any techniques I want it to," replied Kanna. "Your sword is its power."

"Damn it," replied Inuyasha as an arrow strikes the Mirror Demon.

"It didn't work," said Kagome as Miroku and Sango charge forward.

Kanna notices the increase strength of the group as she takes a few steps back into the forest.

'_They got stronger,'_ thought Kanna.

The Mirror Demon swings its newly acquired sword nearly striking Inuyasha, but he manages to dodge at the last second. Inuyasha grumbles as he raises his sword.

"Wind Scar!" shouted Inuyasha, but nothing happens. "What?"

"Wind Scar," said Kanna in a calm demeanor.

The Mirror Demon swings its sword as it successfully creates the Wind Scar technique surprising everyone. Inuyasha and his friends manage to dodge the attack as a shock Inuyasha realizes the Mirror Demon stole his powers.

"Fine, how about this!" shouted Inuyasha. "Adamant Barrage!"

Once again, nothing happens after Inuyasha swings his Tessaiga. His eyes widen as the Mirror Demon's sword changes into a diamond form weapon.

"Adamant Barrage," said Kanna as the Mirror Demon swings its sword creating numerous diamond shape crystals.

The attack heads towards Inuyasha and his friends as Shippo intervenes with his army of mushrooms. The attacks collide while Inuyasha and his friends retreat into the forest.

"I don't understand," said Inuyasha. "Didn't we just train?"

"It doesn't matter if our opponent steals our powers. We will only make them stronger," replied Miroku.

As the group continues to run, something steps out in front of them surprising them. Inuyasha clenches his hands the moment he realizes the enemy in front of him. Why would the shadow monsters appear now?

"Just what we needed," said Inuyasha sarcastically.

Shadow lions and bears appear from the forest as they begin to walk towards Inuyasha and his group. Meanwhile, the Mirror Demon appears from the rear as it walks towards Inuyasha and company. Kanna also appears from the forest as she looks towards the shadow monsters.

"This is not your fight," said Kanna as another shadow monster appears from the forest.

"Oh, it certainly is," said Abela as the shadow tiger walks in front of the other shadow monsters.

Just as Abela finishes its sentence, a shadow monster attacks the Mirror Demon further surprising Inuyasha and his friends. None of them understands what is going on. They could have sworn Naraku and Belenus are allies, yet here they are fighting each other. The Mirror Demon swings around striking the shadow monster. The Mirror Demon takes down some of the shadow monsters, but many continue to fight.

"Inuyasha, we should get away now," said Miroku to the half-demon.

Inuyasha clenches his sword as he makes his decision. He agrees to Miroku's suggestion as the group take off from the battlefield. Despite their training, they are not ready to confront any of their enemies. Fortunately, luck seems to be on their side. They do not know what happened, but it seems like their enemies are now fighting amongst themselves.

"We knew Naraku would betray Lord Belenus," said Abela. "Now you shall pay for your master's mistake!"

*SC*

Inuyasha and his friends manage to find a cave deeper in the forest as the sounds of battle become farther. However, everyone knows it is only a matter of time before the enemies catch up. As much as Inuyasha and his friends want to run, their tired bodies will not allow them. Sure, they had a decent amount of sleep, but the training has left them tired tremendously. It will take time for them to rest up, but they hope to be ready.

"I'll create a barrier," said Inuyasha as he places the sheath of the Tessaiga onto the ground.

Just as he creates a barrier, another large explosion occurs as the sounds of battle come closer. A few seconds later, a few shadow monsters appear from the forest as they head towards the barrier. Inuyasha growls a bit as he prepares to add more power to the barrier. Everyone else gathers their weapons as they hope their enemies will tire themselves out before they join the battle. Suddenly, the Mirror Demon appears as the battlefield is now set.

*SC*

**A/N: This is the end of chapter 10. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Reflections

The Silver Demon

**A/N: Kanna's Mirror Demon traps Inuyasha and his friends. As Inuyasha attempts to battle the Mirror Demon, Abela attacks alongside a small force of shadow monsters. With the surprise attack onto both sides, Inuyasha now must fight two groups of enemies. However, luck is on their side. With Kanna fighting Abela, can Inuyasha and his friends escape the battlefield? Will Inuyasha regain the powers of his Tessaiga? Find out in 'Chapter 11: Reflections'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Inuyasha.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 11: Reflections

The shadow monsters surround Inuyasha's barrier as they begin to attack it. Luckily, Inuyasha's Tessaiga sheath manages to hold against the assault of attacks. However, he knows his luck is running out as the Mirror Demon attacks the group of shadow monsters while heading towards Inuyasha and his friends.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Inuyasha as he notices the Mirror Demon's sword change red. "I don't think I'll be able to hold much longer."

Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara prepare to fight their way out as the Mirror Demon stops in front of the barrier. The Mirror Demon swings its sword clashing with the barrier destroying it almost instantly. Just as the barrier breaks, Inuyasha and his friends manage to escape the blade itself as they run in different directions. However, their chance of safety does not last as the shadow monsters begin to attack them. Despite the Tessaiga's huge loss of demonic powers, it is still in good enough shape for Inuyasha to use as a sword. The half-demon swings his sword cutting down numerous shadow monsters. To his surprise, he manages to cut these creatures more quickly than before. However, this leads to his confusion. The Tessaiga should barely have demonic energy, then where is he gaining so much power? Meanwhile, Kagome grabs her new bo staff as she begins to test her new skills. She knows she lacks physical strength, but she hopes her skills will make a difference. Kagome smacks numerous shadow monsters bringing them down while continuing to move forward. Miroku and Sango appear next to her as they test out their abilities.

Sango swings her Hiraikotsu as the weapon destroys numerous shadow monsters with ease. Sango's surprised expression slowly turns into a smirk as she recalls talking to the demons that made up Hiraikotsu. It was a long process, but she managed to convince them to lend their full power to her. Miroku stares at Sango with a smile on his face. He is glad she managed to increase her strength. This only means one thing their training did pay off. Miroku slams his staff into the ground as he begins to concentrate. He feels the wind around him, its breath per se. He allows the wind the touch his skin feeling it through every pour of his body. Miroku raises his left arm leftward as if collecting something. Soon, he swings its forward, which causes some of the shadow monsters to look at the monk in confusion. This confusion does not last long a large amount of wind erupts out of nowhere hitting the shadow monsters. Furthermore, the wind has a unique cutting power as the shadow monsters begin to fall down motionless.

Abela watches the scene in surprise. Only a few days ago did Abela's allies overcome this pathetic lot of weaklings. However, today they fighting back with full force surprising the shadow monster. Where did they gain this much power? Abela is about to attack them, when it notices something behind it. Abela turns around only to come face to face with the Mirror Demon.

"Wind Scar," said Kanna from the distance as the incarnation appears on top of a small cliff.

The Mirror Demon raises its Tessaiga before slamming it into the ground. The Wind Scar forms and then heads towards Abela. The shadow tiger growls in anger before dodging the attack. Once the shadow tiger is in a good position, he heads towards the Mirror Demon attacking it with a powerful kick creating a large shockwave. Abela jumps back before creating two flames in its hands.

"Take this!" shouted Abela as the shadow tiger unleashes two powerful fireballs.

The two fireballs hit the Mirror Demon causing massive explosions, but Abela's surprise, the Mirror Demon remains undamaged. Abela looks at the demon in surprise, not understanding how it is untouched. The Mirror Demon raises its sword before swinging it at Abela. The shadow tiger dodges the attack before kicking the Mirror Demon with full force causing it to tumble backwards.

'_It seems like Naraku is serious about fighting us,'_ thought Abela. _'If his incarnations have this much power, why not use it before?'_

The Mirror Demon resumes its attacks forcing Abela to dodge as many as possible. Suddenly, a wave of ice strikes the Mirror Demon causing it to stop attacking. Abela looks to its right noticing Cerrd, the shadow wolf appear from the forest.

"I see thy fair lady is in trouble," said Cerrd.

"I'm a warrior!" shouted Abela.

As Cerrd aids Abela, Kagome takes this chance to look at Kanna and notices something different about Kanna's appearance. Kagome takes a closer look and then notices certain cracks throughout the girl's appearance. Furthermore, there are burn marks on Kanna's stomach and a frozen arm and leg. Kagome looks back to the Mirror Demon and notices the two same limbs frozen. However, she also takes note as the limbs on the Mirror Demon melts; Kanna's limbs become more frozen. It is at this moment, Kagome finally realizes why everyone's attacks are not working on the Mirror Demon.

'_Kanna, you are taking all of the damage,'_ thought Kagome. _'Why Naraku, why do this to your own creation.'_

Kagome turns her attention back to Kanna before running towards the smaller girl. Sango notices Kagome's movements and decides to run after Kagome with Kirara behind her. Shippo tries to catch up, but numerous shadow monsters block him. Luckily, for the fox demon, Miroku arrives to help. Miroku strikes a shadow monster with his staff destroying it instantly. As Miroku and Shippo fight against the shadow monsters, Kagome arrives below Kanna looking at the smaller girl. However, before Kagome has a chance to say anything, Cerrd appears next to Kagome.

"In thy name of my lord, perish in the field of battle," said Cerrd as the shadow wolf swings its sword at Kagome.

Suddenly, Sango arrives as she successfully blocks the shadow monster's attack surprising it in the process. Sango pushes the monster off as Miroku arrives and hits the monster with a Sacred Sutra. Cerrd shouts in pain, but it manages to resist the spiritual energy surging through it. Kirara arrives and then strikes the shadow wolf causing it to slam into a tree.

"Hiraikotsu!" shouted Sango as she swings her upgraded weapon.

Hiraikotsu strikes Cerrd causing it to shout in further pain. Cerrd instantly appears to take off its chest plate noticing the armor dissolving. Sango realizes her Hiraikotsu is now releasing poison, which she knows will be helpful. Cerrd growls at Sango before rushing towards her. The shadow wolf appears in front of her, but Miroku arrives stopping the creature from striking Sango.

As Miroku and Sango battle the shadow wolf, Inuyasha charges at the Mirror Demon striking the creature. The Mirror Demon retaliates with another swing of its sword. Inuyasha dodges the attack, but Abela appears next to him striking the half-demon. Inuyasha grunts in pain as he lands on the ground. Abela appears over Inuyasha as the shadow tiger attempts to cut his head off. Luckily, Inuyasha is able to react in time as he rolls away from the attack. Abela turns its attention to Inuyasha and raises to strike again, but the Mirror Demon attacks Abela forcing the shadow tiger to stop its attack.

Kagome notices the battle occurring around her. She grips her staff hard as she turns towards Kanna. She looks into the eyes of the incarnation as Kanna stares back at Kagome. Kagome takes a deep breath before speaking towards the girl.

"Kanna, don't let Naraku control you like this," said Kagome. "I know you want freedom. Kagura wanted that as well, right. You are free from Naraku. You have your own emotions. You have a life."

Kanna stares at Kagome as the young girl begins to think of Kagura. She watched as Kagura constantly struggled to gain freedom from Naraku. She watched as Kagura fought against all odds defying Naraku numerous times. Just like Kagura, she too has her heart controlled by Naraku. However, she too desires freedom. Did Kagura gained what she wanted before perishing. Before Kanna has a chance to respond to Naraku, the malicious demon speaks to her.

'_Kanna, destroy them,'_ said Naraku. _'Destroy Inuyasha's group. Destroy the shadow monsters. Kill them. Kill them all. Do not fail me.'_

Kanna stares at Kagome before a large crack appears on her face. Kagome's eyes widen before turning towards the Mirror Demon. Abela managed to hit the Mirror Demon critically as the giant crashes into the ground. Kagome turns her attention back to Kanna.

"Kanna! You can still stop this!" shouted Kagome.

Kanna begins to hesitate as she watches Inuyasha and his friends fight against their fates. She wants her freedom. She wants to live without fear.

'_Attack them,'_ said Naraku as he grabs onto Kanna's heart putting pressure onto it.

The Mirror Demon suddenly raises attacking Abela and Inuyasha. Inuyasha realizes the attack is more towards Abela as he turns his attention to Kanna. He clenches his sword as he remembers the struggle Kagura had and now realizes Kanna is going through the same thing. Kagome clenches her bo staff before turning her attention to the Mirror Demon. She places her staff back onto her back as she takes out her bow and an arrow.

'_Hopefully this works,'_ thought Kagome as she shoots one of her arrows.

Kagome's sacred arrow hits Abela forcing the shadow monster straight through a handful of trees. Kagome turns her attention back to Kanna as Inuyasha battles the Mirror Demon. The two clash while Inuyasha hits the ground.

"No, I can't give up now," said Inuyasha as he slowly stands up. "I've work too hard to get here. Kanna! You need to stop! Don't interfere; this is not your fight!"

Inuyasha charges at the Mirror Demon as he clashes with the giant demon. Inuyasha passes the demon's defenses as he cuts its left arm off. Suddenly, Abela appears behind the demon and attacks its right arm. However, both arms regenerate as Kanna loses both of her arms. Abela jumps back and attempts to strike the Mirror Demon's neck. However, Inuyasha appears in front of the Mirror Demon blocking the shadow tiger's attack.

"What are you doing?" asked Abela. "Isn't that demon your enemy too?"

"Yes, but Kanna is not," replied Inuyasha. "Naraku is using her like a sacrifice. I will not let him do that!"

"Fool," retorted Abela as she shadow tiger adds more power into its attack.

Abela pushes Inuyasha back forcing the half-demon into the ground. Abela charges at Inuyasha, aiming at his heart, but the Mirror Demon strikes Abela stopping the shadow monster's advance. Abela growls in annoyance, but Inuyasha it does not last long as Inuyasha strikes the shadow tiger across the abdomen.

"D-Damn you," said Abela.

Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango continue their battle with Cerrd. The shadow wolf raises its shield blocking Sango's Hiraikotsu. To Sango's surprise, the shield manages to hold against her upgraded weapon with little damage. Miroku charges at the shadow monster unleashing numerous Sacred Sutras. The sutras strike the shadow monster causing it to howl in pain. Sango uses this chance to draw out her katana as she charges with Kirara right behind her. Kirara strikes Cerrd as Sango slashes the shadow monster. Cerrd growls in pain as the dark creature unleash a wave of ice forcing Kirara to grab Sango and leave the immediate area. Miroku grabs another Sacred Sutra as he sends them towards Cerrd. Cerrd dodges the attack as the creature slams its sword into the ground creating a wave of ice towards Miroku. Miroku jumps to the right avoiding the attack.

As Miroku and Sango continue their fight, Kagome looks at Abela battling Inuyasha. She decides to aid Inuyasha as she grabs another arrow and then aims it at Abela. However, a shadow bear appears to Kagome's left forcing the girl to turn towards the monster.

"Fox Fire!" shouted Shippo as he strikes the monster, but does not kill it.

Kagome turns around and then strikes the monster with her arrow causing it to growl in pain. A few seconds later, she places her arrow into her bow before shooting it towards a shadow monster behind Shippo. Shippo sighs in relief as Kagome turns her attention back to the other fights. She notices the Mirror Demon's regeneration slowing down. It seems like Kanna is losing her powers.

"That thing is impossible," said Abela as the shadow tiger turns its attention to Kanna. "Fine, if I can't kill the creature, then kill the master."

Abela changes directions as it charges at Kanna. Kagome shouts at Kanna to move, but realizes the small incarnation cannot move much. However, Inuyasha catches up to Abela striking the shadow monster down. Abela jumps back up and then begin to fight against the half-demon with tremendous force. Kagome runs out to Kanna trying to help the small girl, but Kanna takes a few steps back. Kagome stops moving as she watches the retreating girl.

"Kanna," said Kagome. "It's over. You are free now."

Kanna watches Kagome as a sense of freedom runs through her body. She once again thinks of Kagura.

'_Kanna, destroy yourself,'_ said Naraku. _'Take them all.'_

'_No,'_ replied Kanna as she looks at Kagome.

Kanna begins to open her mouth to say something to Kagome, but she stops the moment she feels Naraku crushing her heart before completely shattering it. Everyone in Inuyasha's group watch in shock and surprise while the shadow monsters watch with confusion as Kanna's body begins to crack open before exploding. Kagome's eyes widen as Kanna's body becomes unrecognizable. Suddenly, a piece of the glass enters Kagome's eye while other pieces of glass from the Mirror Demon hit Abela forcing the shadow monster down. Cerrd arrives and grabs the shadow tiger before ordering a retreat.

After the shadow monsters leave, a vision appears from the glass in Kagome's eye. She looks around trying to figure out where she is until she notices the tainted Shikon Jewel in front of her. Kagome does not understand why this is happening until she notices something inside the Shikon Jewel. There deep in the darkest depths of the Shikon Jewel remains a speck of lights. Despite all of the darkness Naraku has poured into the jewel, there is still hope in destroying Naraku. Now Kagome understands what Kanna is trying to tell her. She also feels a powerful emotion radiating from the glass shard. Soon, the vision ends as Kagome's mind returns to the real world with tears running down her cheeks.

"Did she really want to destroy us that badly to sacrifice her own self?" questioned Shippo as he, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara approach Kagome.

However, Kagome continues to cry as she slowly stands up. She clenches her bow as she tries to wipe the tears from her face. Everyone notices Kagome's tears and wonder why she is crying. Inuyasha approaches her as Kagome speaks up stopping the dog demon.

"No, Shippo," said Kagome. "She wanted to live."

*SC*

"Kanna is gone now," said Byakuya as he approaches Naraku.

"She is no longer a use to me," replied Naraku. "For now, we move on to the next part of our plan."

Naraku begins to smirk as he makes his next move. Nobody will stop him. Inuyasha and his pathetic friends will not stop him nor will Belenus and his shadow monsters. Soon, he will have all the pieces of the Shikon Jewel and will be victories.

"Byakuya," started Naraku. "Go collect a shard of Kanna's mirror. We will need it soon."

*SC*

**A/N: Wow, this is probably the fastest chapter I wrote for this story. It took me around two hours to complete. I will most likely make changes by the time I release this, but it should still be good. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
